Un hijo para Anna
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Ella deseaba tener un hijo, él le había prometido dárselo. Los sentimientos no estaban incluidos y sin embargo, él estaría ahí para ella... siempre.
1. Nuestro matrimonio

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: Priss

31-ENE-06

22-AGT-06

Capitulo I: "_Nuestro matrimonio_".

* * *

_Ella deseaba tener un hijo y él le había prometido dárselo; los sentimientos no estaban incluidos y sin embargo. . . él estaría ahí para ella. . . siempre._

* * *

El primer año de matrimonio fue difícil; el segundo fue peor. Y el tercero, bueno. . .

"_Al menos ya no peleamos cada vez que nos vemos"._

Pensaba el joven moreno, mientras conducía su auto.

Yoh Asakura nunca pensó que su vida se convertiría en esto.

Silencio, solo silencio era lo que la pareja podía compartir, esperando que el semáforo cambiara del rojo al verde.

Así que este era el resultado del acuerdo al que habían llegado. La idea era tratar de llevarse bien, no ignorarse o evitar dirigirse la apalabra lo más posible.

Y el tiempo que supuestamente debían pasar juntos, se resumía a ir juntos al trabajo. Hoy por ejemplo, era el turno del Asakura de llevar a su rubia mujer a la oficina.

**¿Y cuál será la cena de esta noche?.**

Preguntó el castaño, una vez que el color del semáforo le permitió seguir.

**No lo sé, tu dime, yo tengo demasiado trabajo cómo para encargarme de eso.**

Así es, Anna Kyouyama siempre tan sutil, cariñosa y comprensiva.

Algo en Yoh no aguantó al escuchar a su esposa, y es que para variar, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que ella resolvía sus asuntos de convivencia.

**Espera un momento, yo me hice cargo de eso la semana pasada, esta era tu turno y. . .**

**Bien sabes que no me importa, come fuera, pide una pizza, me da igual.**

El Asakura apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba furioso.

Solo su esposa era capaz de hacerlo rabiar de ese modo, y eso que él por lo general es muy tranquilo y amigable. Pero con Anna. . .

Menos mal que ya había llegado donde la rubia laboraba, porque sinceramente ya no podían seguir aguantándose el uno al otro.

**Ni creas que pasaré por ti en la tarde.**

Dijo Yoh, poco antes de que la Kyouyama cerrara la puerta.

**Has lo que quieras. . .**

Y vaya que lo hizo.

El moreno cumplió su amenaza. . .

"_Que regrese caminando, si es que quiere regresar"._

Pensó el castaño, más ya pasaba de las once de la noche y Anna aun no llegaba.

El moreno iba de aquí para allá, asomándose por el ventanal de vez en cuando.

No es que estuviese preocupado, es solo que. . . no importaba cuan fuertes fueran sus peleas, ella siempre regresaba a casa cómo si nada, con el orgullo intacto, demostrándole a su marido que Anna Kyouyama no era cómo el resto de las mujeres que se van de la casa, haciéndose las ofendidas.

Y un montón de ideas comenzaron a asaltar la mente del Asakura. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo?; el transporte publico no era muy seguro que digamos y ni que decir de andar por las calles. ¿Quién sabe con que sujeto podría cruzarse, con intenciones no muy buenas?.

Y Anna era una mujer tan atractiva que podía volver loco a cualquier hombre con solo verla.

**Qué tal si un pervertido puso los ojos en ella y. . .**

Yoh pudo haber dejado que su mente siguiese armando suposiciones extremistas, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta que se abría, dejándole escuchar la voz de la Kyouyama, cuya ausencia lo había hecho culparse de no ir por ella al trabajo.

"_Esta vez me va a escuchar, oh si"._

Se decía el castaño mientras se dirigía a la estancia para enfrentar a su esposa.

Más cualquier reclamo que hubiese querido darle se esfumó en cuanto la vio.

Sus ojos sorprendidos se tornaron descoloridos, todavía incrédulos ante la imagen que veían.

**¿Por qué me ves así?.**

**Tra, tra, traes un bebé contigo.**

La rubia suspiró cansada, lo cierto es que su esposo había reaccionado mejor de lo que había esperado.

Por su parte, Yoh, a pesar del desconcierto, notó tantas emociones en los negros ojos de la joven rubia. Enojo, tristeza y si ponía un poco más de atención, ternura.

Anna sostenía entre sus brazos, tierna y protectoramente, al pequeño, cómo la madre que en realidad no era.

E Yoh solo tenía una cosa bien clara en ese momento. . . Anna tenía mucho que explicar.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Aquí mi nuevo fic por capítulos. Una idea muy ambiciosa de mi parte y es que es un YOHxANNA. 

Así es, decidí olvidarme por un momento de Hao y le di chance al menor de los gemelos.

He de mencionar que el resultado me encantó, aunque no entiendo por qué.

Cómo sea, advierto que varios capítulos contendrán alto contenido erótico. Y claro, el mero titulo del fiction da una idea de todo lo que se viene.

* * *


	2. Esa inútil conversación

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: Priss

Capitulo II: _"Esa inútil conversación"._

* * *

Esa mujer si que lo había sorprendido en las últimas dos semanas; pasó de ser una mujer fría y amargada a una mujer ejemplar. 

**Yo me haré cargo del bebé, al menos por un tiempo.**

Le dijo aquella noche que llegó con el mismo.

Oh si, también recordaba sus explicaciones que no le dejaron modo de expresar su desacuerdo.

Anna había encontrado al bebé en el parque que estaba frente al edificio en el que ella trabajaba. Tuvo suerte de que lo trasladasen al hospital de Fausto para hacerle unos análisis.

Así que la Kyouyama le pidió al rubio que la dejase cuidar al pequeño; no habría problema, considerando que era lo mejor para el niño, además el hospital estaba saturado y ninguna organización social tendría el cuidado de una mujer con deseos de, bueno, una mujer como Anna. . .

**Siempre te quejas de que tienes mucho trabajo, no podrás.**

Le había dicho el castaño, más tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

En esos días la chica de ojos negros se las había arreglado sin ningún problema. Trabajo, el niño y hasta de la casa. De la noche a la mañana, Anna Kyouyama se había convertido en la esposa y hasta madre modelo.

Y ahora las vueltas de la vida y los giros del destino, cómo gusten llamarlo, pero Yoh había terminado aquí, sentado en el sofá mirando el televisor en una tarde tranquila, su esposa a su lado, compartiendo el silencio que por primera vez en su matrimonio no era pesado o incomodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Anna sostenía en sus brazos al bebé, no había dejado de mirarlo desde hacia un buen rato; sus negros ojos desbordaban calidez y hasta ternura.

**Quiero quedarme con él.**

La escuchó decir de pronto.

Él giró el rostro, mirándola con sorpresa y olvidándose de las noticias.

**Adoptarlo ¿a eso te refieres?.**

**Si.**

Anna fijó sus negros ojos sobre su marido, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

El moreno se sonrojó, era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Anna desde que la conoció.

**N-no, no creo que sea tan sencillo.**

**¿Por qué?.**

**Bueno, tu sabes, muchos papeles y requisitos.**

El castaño había abandonado su cómodo lugar en el sofá, caminando cómo león enjaulado por toda la casa.

Estaba nervioso y mucho, y no entendía porque la idea de la rubia lo había puesto así. Seguramente porque tenía la leve sospecha de que el era parte de sus planes.

"_Claro, no le darían el niño a una mujer soltera"._

Pensó el Asakura, quien se fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba, pues de repente había comenzado a hacer mucho calor.

"_¿Por qué de repente le nació el instinto maternal?."_

Se preguntaba el muchacho; el agua resbalando a duras penas por su garganta.

Este par de semanas no tuvo pelea alguna con su esposa, eso había estado bien para él, quizás para ambos.

**Pero nunca he pensado en estar con ella todos los días de mi vida.**

Se decía a si mismo, recordando que apenas hacia unos meses, tanto él cómo la rubia, habían acordado divorciarse ese mismo año.

Y ahora ella le dice que ha cambiado de opinión, que necesita seguir casada con él para poder quedarse con el niño.

Bueno, no le dijo eso exactamente, pero era más que obvio que esas eran las intenciones de Anna.

**Yoh?.**

El chico se giró al escuchar la voz de su esposa.

Había decisión en sus ojos negros, pero también un suave brillo, cómo una suplica silenciosa que desarmó completamente la castaño.

**Ahh, esta bien, esta bien.**

Le respondió, suspirando profundamente poco después y preguntándose ¿cuánto podía durar esto?.

Ja!, es irónico y hasta gracioso ¿saben?, pues cómo si alguien allá arriba le hubiese leído la mente, el timbre sonó en ese preciso momento.

Y mientras Yoh agradecía a quien había venido a interrumpir uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida, Anna abrazó con fuerza al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos, pues un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, provocándole un mal presentimiento.

Y pensaba que la conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así, que acababa de tener con Yoh. . . serviría para nada.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¿Alguien imaginó que la rubia querría adoptar?. Sinceramente no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió, pero bueno.

Cómo ven, la pareja no se lleva muy bien. . . supongo que debo remediar eso ¬¬'.

Bueno, dicha situación es la mitad de la historia.

* * *


	3. Al arrebatarle la felicidad

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: Priss

Capitulo III: "_Al arrebatarle la felicidad..."._

* * *

**No, no quiero que me lo quiten, ni mucho menos que se lo den a ella.**

Era la voz de la rubia mujer, quien, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, estaba histérica, abrazando protectoramente al pequeño.

**Por favor, Anna, entiende.**

Le decía Fausto, tratando de acercarse a la rubia, más a cada paso que él daba la Kyouyama retrocedía otro más.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pasando del simple enojo a la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejantes palabras?.

"_Creí que sería todo lo contrario, creí que Fausto me entendería mejor que nadie"._

Pensaba la rubia, mientras experimentaba algo totalmente distinto a lo que llegó a imaginar. En ese momento, Anna veía al doctor cómo un maldito traidor y cómo no iba a pensar así de él, si había traído a su casa a esa mujer, la verdadera madre del niño.

De rosados cabellos; uno, quizás dos años más joven que ella y un rostro angelical, de esas mujeres que aparentan no romper un plato. Y sus angustiados ojos, suplicantes, reflejando tristeza.

"_Por favor, abandonar a su propio hijo. . . ¡parta qué finge!"._

La Kyouyama le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento a la otra mujer.

**Para empezar, si realmente lo quisiera, el niño no estaría aquí conmigo.**

Las palabras de la rubia eran duras, crueles.

La pelirosa terminó por dejarse caer de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, más ni siquiera eso templó el frío corazón de Anna Kyouyama.

**Anna, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero simplemente no puedes quedarte con el bebé.**

Fausto terminó gritando, pues acababa de perder la paciencia; estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle el niño a la rubia, convencido de que ella no podía seguir con este capricho.

Los ojos del medico habían intimidado a la joven de dorados cabellos, quien giró el rostro buscando a su esposo.

Esperaba encontrar un poco de apoyo en él, pero el castaño parecía bastante entretenido rascándose la cabeza, cómo tratando de analizar la situación.

"_Ese idiota"._

Fue el último pensamiento de la rubia mujer antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a la chica rosa.

**Te llamas Tamao¿verdad?. Si en realidad quieres a tu hijo, hazle un favor y vete.**

**¡¡Anna!!.**

Cómo si de un coro se tratase, Fausto e Yoh llamaron a la Kyouyama al unísono, reprobando sus palabras.

La pelirosa, aun de rodillas sobre el piso, miraba incrédula a la mujer que abrazaba a su hijo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle semejantes palabras?. ¿Qué sabía ella del amor por un hijo, si ni siquiera tenía uno propio?. Es muy fácil criticar sin por lo menos escuchar lo que las demás personas tienen que decir.

**Usted no entiende**. -Gritó Tamao, sus pupilas deformadas por las lagrimas que emergían de sus tristes ojos.- **Yo no abandoné al pequeño, solo, solo...**

**¡Qué?.**

La joven madre se desahogó entre lagrimas.

Su ex-novio, el padre de su hijo, el hombre que se había negado a reconocerlo, ahora quería quitárselo. Estaba tan asustada que escondió al bebé entre unos arbustos en el parque.

**No tardé más de quince minutos; cuando volví, mi niño ya no estaba.**

**¿No esperarás que te crea o si?.**

**Anna, por favor. . . ya le hice análisis y en efecto es la madre, además tiene documentos que la amparan.**

La Kyouyama suspiró profundamente; sus ojos negros fueron envueltos por la resignación.

No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que la joven de rosados cabellos decía la verdad. En silencio, le entregó el bebé a Tamao, quien llena de alegría, no paraba de llorar y besar a su hijo.

Más la rubia mujer no compartía la dicha de la otra mujer.

Yoh notó algo extraño en su esposa. Eran lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, aunque los mechones de dorados cabellos caían sobre su rostro, ocultando sus tristes ojos.

El Asakura no se explicaba por qué de pronto sintió deseos de acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla, protegerla entre sus brazos y consolarla; apaciguar su dolor. No le gustaba verla así, pero no fue capaz de mover un solo dedo y permaneció callado mientras veía a la joven alejarse sin decir una sola palabra.

Anna abandonó la estancia para luego encerrarse en su habitación, dejándose caer al piso.

Su corazón le dolía, acababan de arrebatarle algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien amaba mucho. Así, sus lagrimas siguieron mojando sus suaves mejillas. . . en silencio.

**Continuará. **

* * *

Lo siento mucho por Anna, pero no podía quedarse con el niño, de lo contrario la historia se estancaría.

Y es que los intentos de este matrimonio por tener un hijo empiezan en el siguiente capitulo.

Ah, por cierto, no sé me ocurrió ninguna otra forma de que la rubia encontrase al bebé.

**GRACIAS POR LEER:**

CAPITULO UNO.  
Jessy moon 15, Annshail, Tali, Sangoluna , Maeda Ai, Ichi, Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama. y Nakontany.

CAPITULO DOS.  
Anna Haruno, Maeda Ai, Sangoluna, Suprema y Omnyoji Isah.

* * *


	4. Lo que puedo hacer

Un hijo para Anna.

De: **Priss.**

Capitulo IV: _"Lo que puedo hacer"._

* * *

El primer día creyó que era un capricho de ella, que sería temporal; en el segundo día le extrañó que la rubia siguiese igual. Y al tercer día. . . ya estaba preocupado. 

Anna era muy fuerte y estaba seguro de que superaría esto, pero ya había pasado más de una semana y la veía cada vez peor. Una sombra de tristeza cubría sus lindos ojos. Silencio era lo único que ella podía darle, no importaba cuantas veces Yoh intentara hacerla enfadar para ver si reaccionaba.

Y para colmo hoy, siendo casi medio día, la Kyouyama seguía en cama, sin aparentes intenciones de levantarse.

El Asakura entró en su habitación, quería enfrentarla, hacerla reaccionar, pero con solo verla todas esas ideas se desvanecieron.

Parecía dormida. El moreno se sorprendió al pensar que se veía linda; su rostro tranquilo, sus largos y dorados cabellos esparcidos en las almohadas.

Y se acercó a ella, mirándola por un buen rato.

Si alguna vez dijo que ella era fea o que no le atraía, fue una de sus peores mentiras.

A menudo libraba una lucha interna para no mirarla cómo ahora, pues cada vez que lo hacía se obsesionaba más y más con esa mujer. Tan cerca de él y no podía siquiera tocarla, mucho menos hacerle el amor.

¿En que diablos estoy pensando?.

Susurró el Asakura, sacudiendo la cabeza cómo si con eso pudiera deshacerse de los pensamientos que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía sobre su esposa.

Con suavidad, posó su mano en el hombro de la rubia, moviéndolo suavemente para ver si despertaba.

"Qué hermosos son sus negros ojos."

Pensaba el muchacho, una vez que Anna abrió estos.

Pero había tristeza en sus gemas negras, una tristeza que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, tristeza que Yoh quería borrar.

Tengo sueño, no me molestes.

Anna ¿qué pasa contigo?. Levántate, sigue adelante.

Déjame en paz, me duele la cabeza.

El moreno frunció el ceño, esa mujer era demasiado terca y se aferraba a su dolor cómo si no hubiese otro camino más que dejarse caer.

El joven estaba harto, furioso de verla totalmente derrotada, no solo porque siempre vio a la chica cómo una mujer única, tan fuerte, sino también porque él no podía hacer nada por ella, aunque lo intentase, sabía que Anna no lo necesitaba.

Esta bien, cómo quieras. Sigue echada en la cama todo el santo día, regocijándote en tu dolor.

Le decía el castaño, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y compartir la derrota de la mujer. . .

Quiero ser madre.

Pero escuchó su voz. . .

Yoh se giró sorprendido, era la primera vez que su esposa le abría su corazón y se sinceraba con él. Ella le daba la espalda, aun sobre la cama. La veía tan frágil y delicada, tan débil.

Me abandonaron. . . así que nunca tuve el amor de un padre o una madre. Y decidí que cuando yo tuviese un hijo, lo amaría con todo mi ser. No lo abandonaría cómo lo hicieron conmigo.

Las palabras de la rubia lo incomodaron y lo sorprendieron. No tenía idea de esa desconocida parte de la vida de su esposa.

Algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a querer hacer hasta lo imposible para aliviar el dolor de la mujer de dorados cabellos.

"¿Pero qué puedo yo hacer?."

Se preguntaba. Siempre supo que Anna no lo necesitaba, pero ahora. . . Una idea llegó a su mente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Estaba pensando puras tonterías.

"Pero por ella, yo. . ."

Se acercó a la mujer, sentándose al borde de la cama, acariciando con tranquilidad sus cabellos de oro y le susurró al oído. . .

Yo te daré un hijo, Annita.

La chica se estremeció con aquellas palabras, eso fue algo que no imaginó nunca escuchar y sin embargo. . .

Se giró a verlo, la expresión en el rostro de Yoh le hacía comprender que él hablaba muy enserio, a pesar de la estúpida sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Y se miraron por largo rato, sin atreverse a romper el extraño, pero tranquilo, silencio que los acompañaba.

**Continuará.**

* * *

He aquí el verdadero inicio de la historia. 

Bueno, yo lo siento así, pues el acercamiento de esta pareja se da a partir de esta propuesta por parte del Asakura.

Quise narrar algo así como "del odio al amor", aunque igual trataré un par de detalles para detonar un romance entre estos personajes.

**GRACIAS POR LEER:**

**Sangoluna  
Kriss  
Hikaru-hoshi  
Nakontany  
Itako no Nardi  
Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sam  
Maeda Ai  
Anna Haruno  
Venusdie  
Ro  
Ire yamichii  
Reik  
Lady Scorpio**

* * *


	5. Alguien a quien amar

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo V: _"Alguien a quien amar"._

* * *

- 

Anna estaba nerviosa, esperando a su esposo, dispuesta sobre la cama.

Se sentía estúpida, convencida de que cualquier persona que supiese de esto, la consideraría una necesitada.

**Quizás Yoh así lo crea.**

Susurró para si, recordando que aceptó la propuesta del moreno casi de inmediato.

Y ahora estaba aquí, aguardando a que el Asakura entrara por esa puerta y le hiciera el amor.

Y justo en ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejándole ver a su marido. Se notaba nervioso, en especial por la sonrisita estúpida que siempre tenía.

"_Pero después de la primera vez que nos vimos, no volvió a sonreírme así."_

Pensaba la rubia, extrañada de la actitud que ese hombre tenía con ella últimamente.

**Y bien ¿por dónde empezamos?.**

Le decía él, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con algunas cobijas.

La Kyouyama casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo; esas palabras le resultaban estúpidas, pero muy naturales a fin de cuentas. Tres años de matrimonio y ni siquiera habían dormido en la misma cama.

**No lo sé, tal vez si nos besamos. . .**

Yoh giró su vista hacia la chica, justo cuando escuchó que su voz se apagaba.

Algunos cabellos dorados caían sobre su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos, más no pudieron ocultar por completo el carmín en sus mejillas.

Y el muchacho pensó que Anna se veía muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba.

Así, lentamente se acercó a ella, posando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, obligándola suavemente a mirarlo; no esperaba perderse en la oscuridad de sus lindos ojos.

La distancia entre sus rostros se fue acortando y seguramente se hubiesen besado de no ser porque ninguno de los dos pudo seguir. Fue cómo un reflejo que les impidió acercarse más.

Fue embarazoso, pues esto significaba que no se atraían en lo más mínimo. Y Anna terminó estampando su mano en el rostro de su esposo.

**Oye ¿por qué hiciste eso?.**

Ella, en silencio, solo lo miraba. Parecía enfadada pero también apenada y terminó suspirando con resignación.

**Sabes?, creo que esto no tiene caso, yo. . .**

La suave voz de la chica se apagó de pronto y, sorprendida, abrió los ojos cuanto pudo. Yoh se había atrevido a abrazarla sin razón alguna. Tiernamente, le susurró al oído que podían intentarlo poco a poco.

**¿Qué dices?.**

Preguntó el moreno mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la joven.

**Buenas noches.**

Fue la respuesta de la Kyouyama, quien deshizo el abrazo y se recostó de espaldas a su esposo; carmín sobre sus mejillas.

El Asakura terminó por imitarla, considerando su actitud cómo una afirmativa, se quedó largo rato admirando la figura de su compañera de cama; las líneas que le daban forma a su cuerpo, eran tan suaves y finas.

**Anna, dime algo.**

**¿Qué quieres?.**

Yoh sonrió, su esposa siempre tan fría y seca, pero había descubierto que hablar sin que sus miradas se cruzasen era mucho más sencillo.

**¿Por qué estas tan empeñada en ser madre?.**

**Tu fuiste quien se ofreció a darme un hijo ¿quién es el desesperado?.**

El moreno rió ligeramente ante las palabras de la rubia mujer. Antes lo hubiesen hecho rabiar, pero últimamente no tenía deseos de enfadarse con ella, sino todo lo contrario.

**Ahh, creí habértelo dicho antes.**

Anna retomó la conversación, relajando su cuerpo antes tenso por la cercanía del castaño.

**Si, pero. . . sinceramente creo que hay algo más.**

La rubia suspiró al escucharlo; siempre tuvo la sensación de que ese hombre podía ver muchas cosas en ella, cómo si leyese su alma.

**Hay mujeres que nacen para ser eso, mujeres y nada más, pero yo. . . llámalo instinto maternal, solo quiero tener a alguien a quien amar, alguien que necesite de mi y de mi amor. . . nadie necesita de mi amor en este mundo.**

Las tristes palabras de Anna, fueron las últimas que la pareja compartió en toda la noche.

E Yoh se durmió pensando que alguien en esa habitación ya necesitaba del amor de Anna.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Creían que los iba aventar a la cama y que harían el amor así nada más??. . . pues NO!!. 

Se supone que se llevaban demasiado mal cómo para, así nada más, tener relaciones.

Pero precisamente por eso pretendo que cuando llegue el momento, sea muy lindo en verdad.

Si, si habrá lemon, para los que quieran o no leer esa parte, pues habrá varios capitulos con tal contenido, algunos otros serán lime. Ahora no estoy segura, pero las cosas subirán de temperatura a partir del capitulo siete. Por eso también, cambiaré el RATING del fic.

Sé que los capitulos están pequeñitos, LO SIENTO, en verdad, es que cuando tengo la idea de un fic, quiero terminarlo lo más pronto posible, por eso escribo capitulos tan chiquitos, perdón TT.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lady Scorpio  
Itako no Nardi** (Me encanta tu fanfic).  
**Sangoluna  
Hikaru-Hoshi  
Annasak2  
Miau asakura  
Makka'z  
Ro  
Ire yamichii  
Slaya  
Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
Katsumi Kurosawa** (Gracias por tantos reviews TT).  
**Lucia  
Anna asakura  
Maeda Ai  
Kari  
Anna Haruno**

VOY A DECIR LA VERDAD: no planeaba subir este capitulo sino hasta el 29 de febrero, pero me llegaron tantos reviews, que es una forma de agradecerles.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.** Me hace muy feliz que les guste mi fanfiction TT.

* * *


	6. Los peores momentos

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo VI: _"Los peores momentos"._

* * *

Se le había ocurrido invitar a su rubia esposa a cenar fuera. Esperándola mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse. 

Las mujeres demoran mucho en esas cosas, quizá por eso divagó en tantas cosas antes de detenerse a pensar en su situación con Anna.

¿Cuánto había mejorado su relación en las últimas semanas?.

Se habían tomado de la mano un par de veces y habían dejado de pelear entre si. Pero en cambio parecían más reservados, era el silencio lo único que compartían.

Anna ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que Yoh le diese un hijo, y eso era algo que él ya había notado.

Y justo hoy que las cosas no iban tan bien, al Asakura se le había ocurrido recordar todo lo que lo había unido a la rubia mujer, las cosas buenas y las malas. . . las malas principalmente.

El momento en que la conoció, por ejemplo.

Anna era la protegida de su abuela, tenía entendido que la chica había sido criada por la misma Kino, quien estaba empeñada en que la chica formara parte de la familia. Y la única forma, por supuesto, era casándose con alguno de los gemelos, Hao o él. . .

Yoh odió a su hermano cuando prácticamente lo ofreció cómo el mejor candidato para contraer nupcias con la Kyouyama, pero saboreó la venganza cuando vio la cara de arrepentimiento de Hao al conocer a la bella mujer.

**Claro, no pude culparlo, Anna era y es bellísima.**

Susurró para si el moreno, recordando que él mismo había quedado prendado de la linda chica, aunque fue un gusto que poco le duró pues la altanería y frialdad de la rubia lo hizo entender que jamás podría haber algo entre ellos.

El Asakura sonrió con tristeza al recordar cómo él le había sonreído tan solo para que ella le dijera que no la mirase con esa expresión tan estúpida.

"_Si, Anna siempre se ha portado muy grosera y arisca conmigo."_

Pensaba el muchacho, un tanto divertido ahora que habían pasado unos cuantos años.

Pero él tampoco fue un santo, Yoh no podía olvidar todas las veces en que le fue infiel a su esposa.

Y se justificaba a si mismo diciendo que cómo su matrimonio era una farsa, no importaba romper su palabra para revolcarse en la cama con otras mujeres. Incluso a algunas les llegó a prometer que se divorciaría de la Kyouyama para casarse con ellas, cosa que jamás ocurrió. Llámenle sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento, lo cierto es que el castaño, muy en el fondo, no quería separarse de su rubia compañera.

**Quizá fue por aquella vez.**

La voz del Asakura sonó cansada, haciendo alusión a una noche en que llegó tardísimo; las cuatro de la madrugada, por Kami. Ya se esperaba los gritos y los reclamos de su esposa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al l entrar a la casa y descubrir que Anna dormía en el sofá; el televisor encendido.

Ella lo había estado esperando hasta que fue vencida por el sueño.

Yoh se sentía culpable y vaya que lo era, se había pasado la noche con otra rubia, aunque esta estaba medio loca, pero despampanante y muy buena en la cama, mientras su esposa lo esperaba.

Esa noche la cubrió con una frazada y se pasó un par de horas admirando el bello rostro de la mujer, cuidándola mientras dormía.

**Anna nunca me reclamó por esa noche.**

Decía para si el castaño, conciente de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos recuerdos y el sentimiento de culpa, prefiriendo recordar las cosas buenas ahora. . . aunque ninguna llegó a su mente.

**A menos que. . .**

**Claro!.** La voz del Asakura sonó triunfal al encontrar por fin un recuerdo grato en sus tres años de matrimonio. **La vez aquella en que por accidente la vi en la ducha.**

Decía Yoh con orgullo, su atractivo rostro había adquirido un tenue rojo que se acentuó en sus mejillas.

Oh si, la imagen de la fina figura de la Kyouyama al natural era algo que guardaba con recelo en su memoria y que bien había valido la pena los golpes que lo dejaron desangrándose en el piso del cuarto de baño.

**Ahhh, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto.**

Yoh suspiró, así que este era el balance que podía hacer sobre su matrimonio. Se preguntaba cuál sería el de la rubia. ¿Pensaría ella en él cómo él lo hacía en ella?.

Todo el día, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. . . no quería.

Y fueron un sin fin de imágenes de su bella esposa las que llenaron su pobre mente. Riendo, enojada, indiferente, fría y distante. . . triste, tierna.

La desesperación lo invadió y no le importó nada en ese momento, quería verla, quería sentirla.

Cansado de esperar, subió presuroso a su habitación, entrando sin tocar la puerta.

**¡Baka!, qué haces?.**

Ella le gritó, cruzando sobre su pecho la camisa que no había terminado de abotonar.

La Kyouyama solo vestía la vendita camisa a parte de la ropa interior. E Yoh ignoró sus palabras completamente y sin dejar de mirarla, la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza, besándola con desesperación.

Sorprendida, la joven rubia separó su boca de la de su esposo.

**¿Qué te pasa?, no. . .**

**Shhuu, no hables, Anna, no ahora. . .**

La voz del Asakura sonaba tan tranquila y suave mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica, quien no pudo resistirse y terminó por corresponder un nuevo beso, así cómo los que siguieron después.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Bueno, por fin se besaron, ya es un gran avance ¿nop?. 

Ok, quería hablar un poco sobre el pasado de esta pareja, creo que era necesario, al menos para alargar un poquito la historia y rellenar unos cuantos detalles.

Ahhh, en verdad no planeaba volver a actualizar tan pronto, pero me han dejado muchos reviews TT. Soy TAN feliz TT. Gracias, gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Miau Asakura  
Itako no Nardi** (AMO tu fanfic)  
**Annasak2  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Lady Scorpio  
Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
Reik  
Maeda Ai  
Sofi  
Kari  
Ro  
Anna Haruno  
Sakuradetucuman  
Wanda  
Hao-yandrak  
Kitty** (Siii TT, yo amo a Hao)

* * *


	7. Aquel que cumpla su deseo

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo VII: _"Aquel que cumpla su deseo"._

* * *

Los besos se habían vuelto más apasionados y profundos cada vez y las caricias que al principio fueron suaves y sutiles, ahora eran desesperadas y hasta atrevidas. 

Yoh despertaba por las mañanas preguntándose ¿hasta dónde llegaría esta vez con su bella esposa?.

La última vez dejó que sus ansiosas manos se alojasen bajo la falda de la rubia, haciendo a un lado las pequeñas pantaletas para acariciar la suave intimidad de la mujer, quien suspiró agradada al sentir uno de los dedos de Yoh hundirse dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo con tranquila suavidad.

**Yoh, oh Yoh!.**

El Asakura hubiese mentido si negase que el escuchar su nombre en medio de la agitación y jadeos de la rubia, no lo incitara a hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Más solo correspondió a los gemidos de su compañera, besándola con profunda pasión mientras deslizaba su dedo con mayor rapidez.

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, fue la primera vez que el joven de bronceada piel le provocaba un orgasmo a su bella compañera. Yoh quería más, pero esa ocasión fue lo más lejos que llegaron.

Más esta noche. . . las cosas iban bien. . . bastante bien. . . besos ardientes y apasionados que les robaban el aliento; suaves pero ansiosas caricias que los hacían estremecer.

El moreno estaba maravillado, por fin tenía el cuerpo de Anna, desnuda, entre sus brazos, fina y delicada, así la veía, así la sentía.

Su piel suave, blanca cómo la leche, que pegada a su cuerpo, le estaba regalando un exquisito calor.

Y su aroma, ahhh que embriagador y agradable le resultaba.

Si hubiese sabido lo bella y encantadoramente sexy que era la Kyouyama bajo todas esas ropas, el Asakura la hubiese hecho suya desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

El castaño oprimió suavemente los pechos de la mujer, haciéndola gemir y besarlo más apasionadamente.

No hubo palabras, solo jadeos y suspiros. Tal vez porque sus bocas estaban muy ocupadas compartiendo cuantos besos podían o más bien porque preferían evitar la difícil situación de hablar de esto.

Llegó el momento en que Yoh no pudo esperar más y, presuroso, separó las piernas de la joven, dispuesto a penetrarla.

Un beso y caricias que moldearon la perfecta figura de la rubia, desatarían lo que tanto temían pero que igual deseaban con todo su ser. . .

Más un sonido los hizo esperar.

**Yoh, esta sonando el timbre, tal vez. . .**

**Qué se vaya al diablo, sea quien sea, tu y yo estamos ocupados.**

Un tenue color carmín cruzó el rostro de la Kyouyama, quien al escuchar las palabras de su esposo estaba dispuesta a llegar con él hasta el final, pero. . .el maldito timbre seguía sonando insistente.

Anna terminó por desesperarse y abandonar la cama, dejando a un hombre que la miraba frustrado y suplicante. . . no podía hacerle esto, él la necesitaba, la necesitaba ya!.

La hermosa rubia salió de la habitación, ignorando al Asakura, la verdad es que tenía miedo de las locuras que estaba cometiendo; lo lejos que estaba llegando con el castaño y por ahora, sentía que había sido salvada por la campana.

Con una bata cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, Anna bajó a abrir la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa la ver a la mujer que se había llevado a su hijo.

**Tamao.**

Alcanzó a susurrar la rubia al ver a la joven de rosados cabellos, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

**Vinimos a visitarlos.**

Le decía la pelirosa mientras le daba a su bebé para que lo cargase un rato. Y eso fue suficiente para que el mal humor de Anna se desvaneciera, al ver la tierna carita del pequeño, quien dormía placidamente.

Se sorprendió al ver a Ren acompañando a la joven Tamamura. Yoh ya le había comentado sobre la petición que le hizo al chico Tao de darle una oportunidad a Tamao en su empresa, pero esto parecía ser más que una simple relación de trabajo.

**Mejor voy a ver a Yoh.**

Susurró el chino, cuando vio que ese par de mujeres tenían cosas de que hablar.

**Lo había extrañado ¿sabes?.**

Decía Anna para luego depositar un suave y tierno beso en una de las mejillas del pequeño bebé.

**Bu-bueno, yo, yo quería disculparme por. . .**

**No quiero hablar de eso.** Interrumpió la rubia. **Mejor dime ¿qué hay entre tu y Ren?. . .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No, no sé que hablas.**

**Oh, por favor!, Asakura, no trates de fingir conmigo.**

El chico de ojos gateados miraba a su amigo; una picara sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

¿Qué no era suficientemente claro?, habían llegado en el peor momento; las sábanas tiradas en el piso, Yoh vistiendo pantaloncillos cortos y visiblemente frustrado.

**De cuando acá tu y Anna se volvieron tan íntimos?.**

Ren preguntó con malicia, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del castaño.

**Vamos, amigo, déjame en paz, mejor hablemos del sospechoso interés que tienes por Tamao.**

El Tao suspiró cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, la verdad es que el tampoco era muy bueno para fingir.

**La quiero.**

Dijo sin titubear. ¿Para qué?, si la misma Tamao lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué esconderlo?.

**¿Y el niño?.**

Preguntó el moreno, sorprendido al notar la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro del chino.

**Voy a reconocerlo cómo mi hijo.**

Yoh casi se va de espaldas al escuchar al chico, sorprendido más que nada por que nunca imaginó a Ren Tao cómo hombre y padre de familia.

El Asakura no pudo más que felicitar a su amigo, desgraciadamente para él, las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

**Y ahora si me vas a decir qué esta pasando entre Anna y tu?.**

El moreno se rascó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta que ya sentía venir.

¿Qué pasaba?, qué la deseaba y ya no podía soportar más.

**Quiere que le de un hijo.**

Soltó de golpe. Ren lo miraba realmente sorprendido.

**Y. . . ¿qué piensas hacer?.**

Yoh lo miró tristemente, quería complacerla, no quería ver la tristeza en sus negros ojos otra vez, pero sobre todo. . .

**Quiero estar con ella.**

**Pues que tengas buena suerte, amigo, la vas a necesitar.**

El Asakura suspiró resignado al escuchar a su amigo.

Poco después bajaron a la estancia para acompañar a las mujeres.

Yoh no pudo describir la agradable sensación que lo invadió al ver a Anna tan feliz, sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño de Tamao. Se veía tan animada y se notaba en sus ojos el cariño que le tenía a ese bebé.

El castaño pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de la rubia, era el deseo de tener un hijo propio. Y al verla ahí, Yoh supo que Anna sería una maravillosa madre.

Un pensamiento abrazó su mente. . .

"_Yo seré el que le de ese hijo que ella tanto desea."_

**Continuará.**

* * *

Las cosas se están poniendo más candentes, tanto que el siguiente capitulo es LEMON.

No sé que me dio por escribir algo de esta pareja, lo cierto es que varias ideas nada santas pasaron por mi mente desde entonces.

¿Alguien se imaginó lo de Tamao y Ren?. Bueno, no voy a profundizar en ellos. Esto es totalmente YxA.

Ahora. . . no me odien por dejar frustrado al Asakura, el siguiente capitulo es lemon TT.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

Estoy TAN agradecida con todos ustedes que estan leyendo este fic y que lo han apoyado con sus comentarios. De verdad GRACIAS, yo no quiero actualizar tan rapido, pero ustedes no me dejan otra opción. 20 reviews en un capitulo. . . es un sueño TT.

**Hao-yandrak  
Hikaru-Hoshi  
Miau asakura  
Katsumi Kurosawa** (Gracias por leer mi fic "Matándonos suavemente..." TT)  
**Annasak2  
LadyScorp Maaya  
Lucy h.** (Igual amo HAOxANNA, pero Hao no saldrá aqui TT. Solo YxA, pero Yoh sufrirá, lo juro)  
**Sangoluna  
Caprica** (Que gusto que el fic entretuviese tu tarde. Es cierto, los caps son cortos TT. Sorry)  
**Ichigo** (Gracias, bueno, intentaré actualizar cada viernes)  
**Wanda** (Gracias a ti por interesarte en mi fic)  
**Ro  
Maeda Ai** (Ya, pues, aqui hubo lime, pero el siguiente capitulo es el lemon que tanto quieres)  
**Kioyama Asakura  
Sakuradetucuman  
Itako no Nardi** (Sigo amando tu fic)  
**Slaya** (Si trataré los pensamientos de Anna, aunque más adelante)  
**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
Kari** (Sorry, el lemon es el cap que sigue, este fue lime TT)  
**Reik**

* * *


	8. La más importante, la única

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo VIII: _"La más importante, la única"._

* * *

Yoh abrió la puerta con desesperación. 

Era temprano, simplemente salió de la oficina y vino directamente a su casa, quería verla, sentirla; la necesitaba ahora, la necesitaba ya.

Y una vez más entró a la habitación sin primero tocar a la puerta. Y la vio en ropa interior.

**¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?.**

Él no la escuchó, tan solo se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con todo el deseo, con toda la pasión que por ella tenía y que había tenido que reprimir.

**¿Quieres hacerlo, aquí, ahora?.**

Le decía entre besos el apuesto moreno, mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y la elevaba suavemente.

La rubia rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas.

Ninguno se atrevió a romper el beso. Anna abrazó fuertemente a su esposo, suspirando cerca de su oído al sentir esas grandes manos oprimir suavemente cada uno de sus senos, amasándolos a placer, oprimiendo los duros pezones por encina del sostén.

En esa posición un tanto incomoda y que sin embargo no deseaban romper, el castaño, cómo pudo, se quitó la camisa, dejando que la joven acariciara su musculoso pecho.

Los senos de la joven pronto quedaron descubiertos e Yoh los miraba con sumo detalle, ni grandes ni pequeños, redondos, firmes pero suaves.

"_Perfectos, esa es la palabra."_

Pensaba el muchacho, quien endiosado con la exquisita figura de su bella esposa, dejó que sus apasionados labios recorriesen las obras de arte que frente a él se erguían.

Anna, inmóvil, respiraba agitada, tan solo mirando cómo el moreno bebía de sus senos; sus ojos cerrados, tenía una expresión tranquila. Parecía un bebé tomando gustoso y feliz su alimento.

La rubia sonrió sutilmente al pensar semejante locura.

No, Yoh no era un niño, no, aunque a veces lo parecía. Era un hombre que disfrutaba de su cuerpo, que la estaba llenando de suaves, pero ardientes caricias que no llegó a imaginar jamás compartir con él.

**Ohh Yoh.**

Un débil gemido escapó de labios de la mujer al sentir cómo su esposo succionaba el duro y sonrosado pezón.

Y al escucharla, el Asakura estrechó fuertemente su estrecha cintura, elevándola varios centímetros sobre el piso y tomándola entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cama, recostándola con tal delicadeza, cómo si fuese alguien muy especial.

E Yoh no sabría decir porque, pero en ese momento lo era. En ese instante, Anna era todo para él; no había nada más que le importase, solo ella. . . solo ella.

**¿Estas realmente dispuesto a hacer esto, Yoh?, porque no quiero que después me reclames o me lo eches en cara.**

Pero Anna era experta en romper el encanto.

Fría y hasta dura, lo miraba desafiante, cómo si esto fuese simple obligación, puros requisitos.

Bueno, era un mutuo acuerdo ¿no?. Más esta vez el castaño no prestó atención a la frialdad de su esposa, porque ahora la sentía calida. La deseaba de forma enfermiza, ella había encendido la pasión en él y no iba a detenerse hasta haberla apagado. . . con ella.

Así, Yoh le sonrió dulcemente, desconcertando a la bella mujer.

Y la llenó de ardientes y ansiosas caricias mientras presuroso la despojaba de todas aquellas ropas que tanto le estorbaban en esos momentos, más fue Anna quien terminó por despojarse a si misma de la pequeña pantaleta, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él.

**Eres hermosa, perfecta.**

Le dijo él y de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, no quería que se alejara si quiera un centímetro y la llenó de besos, cubriendo la suavidad de su piel de porcelana.

Compartieron el agradable silencio que imperaba en la habitación. No necesitaban palabras, oh no!, necesitaban sentirse, tocarse, besarse. . . necesitaban hacer el amor.

Así, Yoh se acomodó entre las piernas de la bella rubia, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Anna se sintió prisionera de aquel par de fuertes brazos y el musculoso tórax que le impedía moverse siquiera un poco, pero se sentía increíblemente bien ahí.

Los amantes compartieron un nuevo beso, mientras la espina del moreno apuntaba a la flor de la mujer, recorriéndola delicada y superficialmente.

Ambos gimieron ante aquel delicioso cosquilleo que esa caricia tan íntima producía en sus cuerpos ardientes, deseosos de más, mucho más.

El Asakura empujó suavemente las caderas, enterrando apenas la mitad de su duro miembro en la intimidad de su esposa.

Las agitadas respiraciones delataban su goce; el de ella al sentir como se abría para recibirlo y el de él, al sentir la calida humedad de la chica rodeando su hombría.

Y si un poco los llenaba de placer, se desesperaban por sentirse hasta el fondo.

Yoh empujó dos veces más, penetrando totalmente a la bella mujer, quien gimió sorprendida y adolorida, aferrándose a él, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda.

El moreno se detuvo un momento, creyendo que era demasiado grande para ella, a quien veía tan frágil. Más poco a poco iniciaron una lenta danza entre sus cuerpos que buscaban sentirse.

Llegaron a mecer sus caderas de forma casi frenética, desesperada. La rubia alzando las caderas cada vez que el moreno sacaba ligeramente su miembro tan solo para tomar impulso y enterrarse nuevamente en ella.

Cuando no pudo más, Anna lanzó un gemido, había alcanzado el éxtasis más intenso de su vida, podría decirse que el primero, su vagina contrayéndose con fuerza, rodeaba la espina del castaño, llenándola de placer.

Emitiendo un sonido de gozo, cómo un gruñido, el Asakura apretó los dientes mientras derramaba su esencia en la intimidad de la hermosa mujer.

El sonido de las entrecortadas respiraciones, suspiros y el latir de dos corazones que parecían haberse sincronizado, era lo único que se escuchó en la recamara por unos momentos.

E Yoh no podía dejar de mirarla, le parecía hermosa, ahora más que nunca. En el instante en que le hizo el amor, no!, desde que compartieron su primer beso, Anna se adueño de él, todas las demás mujeres desaparecieron de sus recuerdos, era la rubia la única importante. . . la única.

No quería aceptarlo, le era tan difícil pero se había enamorado perdidamente de la chica de dorados cabellos.

Y sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos, el castaño buscó los labios de su esposa, encontrándolos en un beso lento pero profundo y que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando se separaron, Yoh la miró intensamente, dedicándole esa sonrisa tan suya y que sin embargo, nunca tuvo para ella.

Y siguió mirándola, cada detalle, cada centímetro de su fina silueta.

Notó algo que lo sorprendió. . . las sábanas manchadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre.

**Anna, tu?. . .**

**No importa.**

**¿Cómo dices eso?, de haberlo sabido hubiese sido más cuidadoso, yo. . .**

El Asakura no pudo seguir hablando pues Anna lo había callado con un beso, aquel que comenzó lento y tranquilo y que terminó en una nueva unión de sus cuerpos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sentí cosquillas en el estomago al escribir este capitulo 0//0. 

Por supuesto que este no será el único capitulo con este tipo de contenido, pero por ahora, esta pareja tendrá que volver a tener un par de problemas.

**ME VOY DE VAGACIONES.** La semana completa, uhuuuu, por eso no podré actualizar la siguiente semana TT. Gomen nasai. Espero las dos semanas de ausentismo se compensen con este cap LEMON.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Hao-Yandrak  
Annasak2  
Ire yamichii  
Katsumi Kurosawa** (GOMEN TT. Espero recompensar la frustración con este cap)  
**Hikaru-Hoshi  
Alchemist Souma  
Slaya** (Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, oajalá te animes a publicar tus historias)  
**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama** (I´m agree with you)  
**Kioyama Asakura  
Kari  
Miau asakura**  
**Maeda Ai** (Por fin, el lemon que esperabas, ojaláte guste)  
**Itako no Nardi** (Estoy desesperada por tu fic TT)  
**Ro  
Ludovico Asakura** (A mi tampoco me gustaba la clase de compu TT)  
**Carlita-asakura**

* * *


	9. Una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo IX: _"Una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo"._

* * *

¿Cuantas veces habían hecho el amor?.

Sinceramente había dejado de contarlas después de la sexta. Fueron tantas, al parecer ninguno de los dos soportaba estar lejos del otro.

Se deseaban, se necesitaban y dejaron que todas esas emociones los controlaran en las últimas semanas.

De hecho no hubo noche que no terminaran con los cuerpos entrelazados, enredados en las sábanas.

Y ni que decir de los fines de semana en los que abandonaban la cama ya muy tarde tan solo para terminar con otra entrega en la alfombra de la sala.

Anna llegó a sentirse plena, decir que su vida sexual era satisfactoria era poco.

Oh si, esos habían sido días de loca pasión y sexo y quizás de lago un poco más profundo e inevitable.

¿Pero de qué le había servido todo eso?.

"_Si no he podido quedar embarazada."_

Recostada en la cama, con tristeza pensaba la bella mujer

No podía más, tantas cosas cruzando su pobre y atormentada mente.

El primer mes se sintió decepcionada y solo atinaba a suspirar a cada rato. Le hacia mucha ilusión la idea de ser madre, pero al llegar su periodo la dicha se le vino abajo.

El segundo mes fue peor, estaba enojada, en verdad furiosa y se desquitó con cuantas cosas encontró a su alcance.

Incluso con Yoh quien la sujetó con fuerza y la besó cómo si quisiera devorarla, calmándola.

Y la forma tan intensa en que le hizo el amor unos cuantos días después.

Pero el tercer mes si ya no pudo más, creía que esta vez si quedaría en cinta, incluso su periodo se había retrasado una semana.

La tristeza pudo más que la decepción y el enojo juntos, y terminó en la cama, llorando llena de amargura.

Él la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, se sentía mal, muy mal, no solo por ver a la rubia en ese estado, lo que menos quería en la vida era verla llorar, pero también porque llegó a dar gracias a kami-sama por que Anna no quedase embarazada, pues así podría seguir haciéndole el amor, era el pretexto perfecto.

Y es que no quería ni pensar en el momento en que la Kyouyama por fin quedase preñada.

"_No volveré a tenerla entre mis brazos, ni le haré el amor."_

Pensaba el muchacho con cierto temor, pues estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer y no soportaba la idea de no tenerla más.

Pero al verla así, el Asakura no pudo más y se acercó a ella, tratando de consolarla.

**¿Estas bien, Annita?.**

**No.**

Respondió ella, su voz entrecortada y su rostro contra la almohada.

Yoh se recostó a su lado, abrazándola desde atrás mientras hacia lo que más adoraba. . . besar sus hombros.

**Vamos, Anna, no te pongas así, solo. . . solo debemos intentarlo un poco más.**

**Más?.**

La voz de la chica sonó irónica. ¿No había sido ya suficiente?. Más de tres meses de sexo por dios, no hubo día en que no tuviesen relaciones y nada.

No usaban ningún tipo de protección, entonces. . .

**¿Por qué no puedo quedar embarazada?.**

Preguntó la rubia, a nadie en especial a ella misma, a Yoh.

**Es gracioso, ¿no es así?.**

**Disculpa, pero yo no lo encuentro divertido por ningún lado.**

La rubia se giró a verlo, enfadada, dolida con sus palabras, lagrimas aun recorriéndole las mejillas.

El castaño rió ligeramente nervioso.

**Vamos, solo píenselo, hay parejas que lo hacen una sola vez y la mujer queda embarazada, la mayoría de las veces sin siquiera desearlo. Y tu, mi querida Anna, que lo ansias tanto, no lo has logrado.**

Ella sonrió sutilmente ante la explicación de su esposo y su extraña forma de levantarle el ánimo.

**No seas cruel, te estas divirtiendo a costa de mi dolor.**

**No, eso jamás, sabes que no es así.**

Yoh posó sus labios sobre los de la bella mujer, besándola con tal ternura que la hizo estremecer y a sus mejillas colorearse en sutil carmín.

Es verdad que el Asakura se estaba tomando esto con más tranquilidad, después de todo la que ansiaba tener un hijo era Anna.

Más eso fue solo al principio, poco a poco el moreno descubrió que igual quería tener un hijo con ella, con su Annita, no podría compartir esa felicidad con ninguna otra mujer.

Ansiaba formar una familia, la misma que se suponía eran él y la chica, y que hasta ahora no habían sido.

Pero se quedaba callado, inseguro de la reacción de la rubia mujer.

¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba?, es que ella solo quería un bebé, el padre no venía incluido en el paquete. Más esta no era la única preocupación del muchacho. . .

**Yoh. . . y si no puedo tener hijos?, que tal si soy estéril. . . ¿qué voy a hacer?.**

Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, quien la abrazó delicadamente.

A pesar de los avances en su relación, era muy raro que Anna se sincerara con él, de hecho hablaban muy poco entre ellos, rara vez se contaban sus cosas, mucho menos sus miedos.

**No, Annita, no digas eso.**

Le decía él, acariciando sus rubios cabellos.

No, ella se estaba adelantando a lo peor, a algunas mujeres les es más difícil quedar embarazadas, solo eso.

**¿Quién sabe?, igual y soy yo el problema.**

Yoh rió con frescura característica en él, más su sonrisa se esfumó.

"_Idiota, ella podría buscar un hombre que pueda preñarla."_

Se reprendía mentalmente el castaño, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de interpretar el silencio de su esposa.

No, ella no sería capaz, no la mujer que le regalase su primera vez.

Yoh había estado con muchas mujeres, antes y después de haberse casado con la Kyouyama y nunca tuvo la suerte de quedarse con la inocencia de ninguna.

Qué ironía que su propia esposa, tan bella, tan despampanante, deseada por quien sabe cuantos hombres y que encima no le debía fidelidad. . . se entregó por primera vez a un hombre, a él, que buscaba en otros brazos lo que en casa tenía.

El Asakura sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez. ¿Para qué pensar en todo eso ahora?. Era mejor analizar las cosas con más seriedad; así que propuso. . .

**Tal vez estamos muy presionados. ¿Por qué no solo disfrutamos de nuestra relación?.**

**Quieres decir: ¿tener sexo solo por placer hasta que quede embarazada?.**

Yoh solo la miró, para él no era solo sexo, era hacerle el amor y lo adoraba, tampoco quería que esto terminase cuando ella quedase preñada, quería tenerla siempre. Ser su esposo, su amigo, su amante, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que ella amase, su todo.

Pero fue cobarde y terminó por susurrar un simple monosílabo.

**Si.**

Incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos.

Y aunque él hubiese querido comenzar ahora mismo, el periodo de Anna no se lo permitió, así que tuvo que conformarse con dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

**. . . . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?, tenía que ponerles las cosas difíciles a estos dos, no todo podía ser miel.

Es realmente raro que a una mujer le sea difícil quedar embarazada, a menos que sea estéril, lo cual igual es difícil. Hay que someterse a tratamientos de fertilidad y quien sabe que tantas cosas, pero esto es un fic, así que olvidémonos de grandes detalles, please.

Regresando de vacaciones, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Esta vez hubo menos, ¿ya no les gustó el fic? .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Annasak2  
Ludovico Asakura  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Kari  
Roshio Asakura  
Itako no Nardi  
Ro  
Alchemist Souma  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	10. Rompiendo la rutina

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo X: "_Rompiendo la rutina"._

* * *

Así que finalmente la había convencido.

En los últimos días, Yoh le había insistido en romper la rutina y hacer una especie de ritual. Ir a cenar, salir de paseo, ver una película, el teatro, lo que fuese.

**Todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas normales.**

Anna recordaba las palabras de su esposo.

El problema era que ellos nunca fueron una pareja cómo cualquier otra. Nunca los obligaron a casarse.

"_Al menos no a mi, por lo menos."_

Pensaba la rubia, una sonrisa cruzando su bello rostro al recordar cómo la señora Kino prácticamente arrastró a su nieto al altar.

Pero no existió sentimiento alguno de por medio, no lo hubo, no lo hay, ¿verdad?.

Anna jadeó sutilmente cuando sintió las traviesas manos del Asakura de bajo de su vestido, olvidando así cualquier pensamiento ajeno a este momento.

La maldita abertura del costado izquierdo había sido muy conveniente para el muchacho quien, posado de tras de su esposa, no perdió tiempo y sus dedos se perdieron dentro de las pequeñas pantaletas.

Planeaban cerrar la noche con broche de oro.

Este ritual parecía no ser tan malo después de todo, la cena había estado deliciosa e Yoh no había tenido que prepararla. Pasear un par de horas por las calles, bajo las luces de los faroles, desvaneció la presión.

Tomados cómo iban de la mano, quienes llegaron a verlos hubiesen jurado que eran novios.

El vestido negro y el sostén ya estaban olvidados en el alfombrado piso de la habitación, junto con la camisa y los pantalones del moreno.

Anna nuevamente se sentía flotar suavemente; siempre que estaba entre los brazos de su apuesto esposo, aunque no lo dijera o rara vez lo demostrase, disfrutaba mucho de sus tórridos encuentros de cama.

Sus besos, sus caricias, los susurros cerca de su oído, todo!. Y comenzaba a preguntarse: ¿por qué?.

Anna se quedó inmóvil, asustada porque una vez más descubría que quería hacer el amor con Yoh Asakura, por deseo y ansiedad más que por el propósito que dio inicio a todo esto.

Más no era ese su único temor, últimamente se preguntaba por qué el castaño era tan complaciente, dedicado y casi no le protestaba nada.

De las continuas peleas, gritos y discusiones solo le quedaba el recuerdo, todo eso había sido reemplazado por besos, caricias, palabras hermosas y la insoportable ansiedad de unir sus cuerpos.

**Eres tan bella, me encantas, Anna, me fascinas.**

La rubia entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras que su amante le dedicaba.

Y las manos de este masajeando sus senos mientras su calido aliento chocaba cerca de su oreja, o le mordía el cuello, marcándola con suavidad.

**Ahh Yoh. . .**

Anna perdió el control de si y no supo en que momento sus suaves y finas manos se escondieron dentro del bóxer del moreno. Palpando la hombría del muchacho; dura, gruesa, palpitante.

Lo acarició por contados segundos antes de subir y bajar las manos, estimulándolo, luego sus manos fueron subiendo hasta acariciar el pecho musculoso del Asakura, su rostro y terminó por enredarse en sus rebeldes cabellos castaños.

**Lo siento.**

Susurró ella, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Él la besó con pasión, brusca y profundamente.

**No te disculpes por algo que me encantó, deberías hacerlo más seguido y por más tiempo.**

Le dijo él. Anna rió ligeramente avergonzada, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de felicidad.

El moreno se sonrojó al verla sonreír, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa expresión en su rostro, y debía admitir. . .

**Increíble, eres mucho más bella cuando ríes.**

El Asakura acarició una de las mejillas de la rubia, quien lo miró intensamente, pérdida en los oscuros ojos de su esposo. Y se besaron.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, aunque poca, el Asakura no soportaba la distancia entre ellos.

Anna suspiró entre el beso sin romperlo, pues sintió el roce de la calida piel del castaño.

Ansiando ser prisionera eterna de sus fuertes brazos y sus labios apasionados.

No hubo más palabras por un rato. Yoh sostuvo entre sus brazos a la chica y la llevó hasta la cama, recostándola con suavidad, aunque presuroso.

Sin dejar de besarla siquiera un instante, se posó encima de ella, tomando su lugar entre las piernas de su amada.

La Kyouyama gimió al sentir la hombría del muchacho y se sonrojó intensamente. Lo deseaba tanto, necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo y su agitada respiración delataba su deseo.

El Asakura la miró endiosado y ansioso también; presionó lentamente, enterrándose en ella poco a poco. Los amantes jadearon al unísono al sentirse hasta el fondo el uno en la otra.

Y mecieron sus caderas con tal fuerza, totalmente sincronizados. En momentos parecía que se alejaban al mismo tiempo, cada vez que el moreno sacaba su espina para tomar impulso; otras más él se alejaba y ella lo buscaba. Era una danza erótica que los cansaba y los volvía locos, pero que los llenaba de felicidad, aunque no lo dijeran.

Sentados sobre la cama, Anna sobre él, se aferraron el uno al otro.

Yoh besaba los hermosos senos de la rubia, estrujándolos con desesperación. Le parecían lo más bello del mundo, y ella gemía agradada, sus manos enredadas en el cabello de su amante.

El moreno la tomó por las caderas, penetrándola con fuerza. La mujer arqueó la espalda, sintiendo todo el poder del castaño y cuando ya no pudo más, recibió con gusto el orgasmo, lanzando un sonoro gemido, lágrimas por el placer se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Él simplemente apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando de soportar un poco más, cuando ya no le fue posible, la penetró con fuerza por última vez, derramando su esencia en el interior de la chica, emitiendo un ronco gemido.

Abrazados, él dentro de Anna, se besaron lentamente, el aliento del otro chocando en sus caras.

**Cada vez eres más incontrolable. . . e insaciable.**

Le decía ella, aun respirando agitada. Yoh callado, apartó un mechón de dorado cabello del rostro de su dueña.

**Y tu tan bella. . .**

El Asakura quería decir algo más, pero guardó silencio.

No podía, aun no, así que mientras conversaban de tantas cosas, se guardaba sus sentimientos para él solo.

**. . . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un lemon bastante bajito a mi parecer.

Aun tengo un par de ideas para más lemon y es que esta historia tiene para rato, apenas vamos a la mitad. Ahora, como que estuvo muy cortito este cap, ¿no?, y muy rapida la situación, ¿verdad?. Lo siento TT.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
LadySc -Maaya-** (Gracias. El final se acerca aunque apenas vamos a la mitad)  
**Kari  
Ire yamichii** (No hubo magia TT?, yo que me esforce por hacer el lemon TT)  
**Ludovico Asakura **(Lo de tu madre suena muy anime... ¿de donde sacan los mazos?)  
**Alchemist Souma **(Gracias, intentaré mejorar el lemon)  
**Itako no Nardi **(Gracias, gracias, crei que ya no te gustaba TT)  
**Roshio Asakura** (Los pensamientos de Anna vienen más adelante. Gracias por tu apoyo)  
**Sakuradetucuman **(Gracias, yo feliz de ser una de las afortunadas que recibe reviews, really)  
**Princess Nausicaa **(Oye, es verdad lo de la frase en inglés, ¡que pena! TT)  
**Ro **(Me fue muy bien, gracias. Ojala este capitulo te guste, yo espero que si)  
**Kioyama Asakura  
Hana Asakura **(Que aguante!, agradezco que leyeras los 9 caps de una sola vez)  
**Anna Haruno **(MUCHAS GRACIAS. Bueno, responderé al quinto: la situacion en que Yoh le dice que la ama... es una muy fea. gomen na TT)  
**Wanda  
Vane  
Maeda Ai  
**

* * *


	11. Por mero compromiso

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XI: _"Por mero compromiso"._

* * *

**Estoy embarazada.**

Le dijo. Solo Anna podía mantener su lindo rostro tan serio y frío cómo ya era costumbre, reprimiendo una sonrisa y toda la dicha que la llenaba.

Pero sus negros ojos no la dejaban mentir, pues brillaban intensamente, desbordando felicidad.

**¿Puedes creerlo?, después de tanto.**

E Yoh escuchó nuevamente su voz.

Estaba confundido, o mejor dicho sorprendido, en completo shock

Ninguna palabra podía salir de su garganta, vamos, ni siquiera pensaba de forma coherente.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que Anna ya no querría estar con él, ¿para qué?, ya no lo necesitaría, el moreno había cumplido con su parte y nada más.

No volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, a besarla hasta casi devorar su alma.

"_No volveremos a hacer el amor."_

Pensó con un sentimiento que quiso describir cómo tristeza.

Y ya comenzaba a extrañar las caricias y la piel de su amada cuando escuchó a esta hablarle.

**¿Pasa algo malo?.**

Preguntó la rubia, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello.

¿Qué no era obvio?, el ser padre no estaba en los planes del castaño, Yoh ya había hecho suficiente, la Kyouyama no podía encima pedir que el Asakura compartiese su felicidad.

Ahora los dos podían hacer cada quien su vida y por su lado y aunque ese era el plan desde un principio, la mujer se encontró con que no le parecía lo mejor. . . oh no!!.

Todo lo que habían hecho juntos, fue mucho más que compartir la cama y conseguir un poco de placer. Aun sus tres años de matrimonio, tan difíciles y tormentosos ya no le parecían tan malos, porque habían estado juntos.

Y ahora. . . Anna no podía ni quería imaginar una vida sin ese hombre.

**Ahh, no!!, es que. . . me tomaste por sorpresa.**

La voz del moreno se escuchó después de un rato, una sonrisa nerviosa estampada en su cara. Luego otra vez el silencio.

Era más fácil cuando hacían el amor, no tenían que hablar, solo disfrutar el uno del otro. Y aunque la comunicación entre ellos había mejorado bastante, este era un momento para el que ninguno de los dos se había preparado y eso que este era su objetivo, ¿verdad?. . . ¿verdad?.

**Supongo que debes estar feliz, ahora podrás deshacerte de mi y terminar con esta locura.**

La joven rubia miraba a un costado, evitando la mirada de su esposo.

Lo que quería que sonase cómo una broma llena de frescura, le resultó meros susurros cargados de aires de decepción y tristeza.

A pesar de que el castaño pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, no fue capaz de ver los sentimientos que desbordaban los negros ojos, ese par de gemas negras que el adoraba.

Más siempre creyó que su vida al lado de Anna era una completa locura, una tortura que llegó a disfrutar e incluso necesitar, aun antes que intentasen tener un hijo.

"_Un hijo para ella. . . y mío."_

Este pensamiento envolvió el corazón del muchacho, produciéndole un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes y el imperioso deseo de ser padre lo invadía por primera vez.

Entonces se olvidó por un momento del miedo de perder a su esposa; sonrió ampliamente, lleno de felicidad por este regalo que se suponía él le daría a Anna y que ella terminó dándole a él. Y la abrazó en un arrebato de alegría, quería sentirla, decirle tantas cosas, que la quería, a ella y a la criatura que dentro suyo crecía.

**Es maravilloso.**

Más eso fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se aferraba a la figura de su mujer. Su sonrisa intacta se amplió aun más al sentir cómo la Kyouyama correspondía a su abrazo y con palabras casi inaudibles le susurraba un sincero "gracias".

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y quizás la última. Esto más bien parecía una despedida.

Anna quiso romper el abrazo, más simplemente no pudo moverse, Yoh la retenía con fuerza, su rostro clavado entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica de rubios cabellos.

**Yoh?.**

**Déjame estar contigo.**

Le pidió él, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza aun.

**Pero es que. . .**

**Solo hasta que el bebé nazca.**

El Asakura se alejó un poco, mirándola suplicante aunque decidido, no iba aceptar una respuesta negativa.

**No puedes estar sola, necesitas alguien que te ayude, que te cuide.**

Y le acarició la mejilla, cómo tratando de convencer a una niña, pero Anna Kyouyama no es ninguna niña.

Sonriéndole con diversión, la joven le preguntó si él iba a ser su protector.

**Seré lo que tu quieras.**

La voz del moreno sonó tranquila, quizás resignada. Se sentía mal, muy mal, estaba usando a su propio hijo cómo excusa para estar un poco más de tiempo con su Annita.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?, no sabía qué decir, qué palabras usar para convencer a la rubia de quedarse con él. Y el querer cuidarla durante su embarazo no era más que una verdad a medias. La verdad completa se la guardaba para él mismo, aunque doliera.

"_Ella no me ama."_

Pensaba el castaño, totalmente convencido de ello.

**Pero no te vayas a arrepentir!.**

Yoh sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, era la segunda vez que su linda esposa se las dedicaba.

Con una media sonrisa, el moreno besó la frente de su esposa, disculpándose por tener tanto trabajo.

Ella curveó una ceja, esta era la oficina del chico y la estaba corriendo sutilmente.

**Te veo en la tarde.**

Fue lo único que la Kyouyama le pudo decir antes de salir de la oficina, preguntándose si fue correcto aceptar la propuesta del Asakura, pues en ese instante, Yoh la hizo sentir cómo si esto fuese un simple compromiso, un deber nada más.

Él no compartía su alegría, mucho menos el deseo de ser padre. . .

"_Él no nos ama."_

**. . . . . Continuará.**

_

* * *

_

El momento llegó; Anna tenía que quedar embarazada en algún momento, nop?.

Pero esto sigue, aun hay muchas cosas que debo resolver antes de que este fic termine.

Una de ellas, por supuesto, la relación de estos dos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**LadySc -Maaya-  
Kari  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Hana asakura (**(Gracias a ti por seguir leyendo el fic. Estos dos tienen que sufrir un poquito más))  
**Annasak2 **((Es verdad, los capitulos son muy cortos, es por mi desesperacion de terminarlo TT))  
**Maeda Ai  
Ludovico Asakura  
Roshio Asakura  
Ro  
Itako no Nardi  
Anna Haruno  
Atenea  
Ire yamichii **((Cielos, muchas gracias, espero sigas interesada en el fic))  
**Hao yandrak **((Si, pobrecita, sufre mucho, jeje))

* * *


	12. Sin razón alguna

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XII: _"Sin razón alguna"._

* * *

No habían hablado mucho en los últimos días, era cómo si no tuviesen absolutamente nada que decir, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo debía actuar ahora.

¿Bonita familia, no?. Pareciera que el embarazo de la rubia tan solo los había distanciado.

Pero ahora. . . ahhh, quizá por eso esta situación le resultaba incomprensible, no entendía nada. ¿Más qué importaba?, si tenía a Anna entre sus brazos, nada más interesaba, nada!. . . solo ella.

Así que la besaba con locura y desesperación, cómo el sediento que encuentra el agua que tanto necesita. E Yoh necesitaba a Anna, la extrañaba, la deseaba.

Y le agradecía infinitamente a Kami que su rubia esposa no se resistiera cuando él comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, lo hizo con tal tranquilidad, que el castaño no parecía ser el mismo.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda frente a él, el moreno solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

**Annita. . . eres una mujer muy bonita.**

Sus palabras realzaron el rojo en las mejillas de la chica.

**¿De cuándo acá hablas en rimas?.**

_"Desde que te amo."_

Pensó el muchacho, rodeando la estrecha cintura de su mujer y besándola porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo; era adicto a sus labios, a su suave piel, al exquisito aroma de su cuerpo. . . a toda ella!.

El Asakura la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama donde la recostó con suavidad, solo entonces rompieron el beso, mirándose fijamente uno al otro.

Tantas emociones reflejadas en los ojos de los amantes; mentirían si negasen que la lujuria no estaba allí.

Yoh no tardó en deshacerse de sus ropas, estrechando a la rubia para disfrutar del calor de su piel, la suavidad y el hermoso contraste de su piel canela con la de ella de leche.

Y la besó cómo el adicto que ya era; abandonó esos dulces labios para recorrer cada rincón de su perfecta anatomía, su cuello, sus senos ya rígidos por las tantas caricias, su vientre donde desplegó cuantos besos pudo, con ternura, con todo su cariño, posaba sus labios sabiendo que su hijo crecía poco a poco.

Hubo un momento de quietud entre ellos en el que Anna acariciaba el castaño cabello de su esposo, cómo agradeciendo lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo.

Más Yoh siguió su camino, deslizando sus traviesos labios hasta la intimidad de la joven, su lengua ya explorando la pequeña abertura, lamiendo con tranquila pasión.

El Asakura no dudó en cubrir los labios vaginales con su boca y succionar el sabor a mujer que su Annita le estaba regalando.

**Mmm Yoh!!.**

Anna jadeó complacida con el trabajo de su amante y arqueó la espalda mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza los labios, tratando de alargar un poco más el gozo que el moreno le hacía sentir.

**Y-Yoh, ya por favor!. . .**

Le pidió ella, su respiración completamente agitada, empapada en sudor, pero su marido no le hizo caso, oh no!, al contrario, aprisionó su pequeño clítoris con sus labios, cómo suaves pinzas que lo succionaron sin descanso.

Eso fue algo que la Kyouyama no pudo soportar y dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, se retorció entre las sábanas, aceptando el placer del orgasmo, satisfecha, feliz.

Con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su atractivo rostro, Yoh abandonó el sexo de la rubia tan solo para embriagarse nuevamente con sus labios bañados en rosa, dándole a probar a la mujer un poco de su propio sabor.

**Hazlo ya!.**

Le rogó ella, mirándolo fijamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la desesperación, la ansiedad.

E Yoh yacía embelesado con los negros ojos de su esposa, que brillaban intensamente, cómo una noche plagada de hermosas estrellas.

_"Es el reflejo de su deseo, solo eso. . . solo eso."_

Pensaba el castaño sin saber que la chica a su lado compartía ese mismo pensamiento acerca de él.

Él le acarició las mejillas con ternura y mostrándole un amplia sonrisa, volvió a besarla mientras se aferraba a las caderas de la joven.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Yoh se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada, deslizándose dentro suyo poco a poco y con la delicadeza que nunca antes tuvo.

Ambos jadearon al sentirse; la unión de sus cuerpos, esa caricia tan íntima los llenaba no solo de placer sino también de dicha.

Pero era distinto el ir y venir de las caderas del moreno. Lento, cuidadoso.

Anna no se había dado cuenta, pero Yoh incluso estaba reprimiendo su propio gozo con tal de no lastimarla.

El muchacho pensaba en que nunca la había sentido tan frágil y delicada cómo ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, por eso le hacía el amor con tanto cuidado, no quería hacerle daño, ni a ella, ni a su hijo.

Pero la pasión era tan fuerte que le fue difícil controlarla, así Yoh penetraba a la rubia sin llegar a enterrar por completo su espina.

El mecer de sus caderas se tornó más rápido mientras jadeos y gemidos llenaban la habitación.

_"Estoy haciendo el amor con él y ahora que estoy embarazada de él. . . lo amo más que nunca."_

Fueron los pensamientos de Anna, poco antes de que no soportase más la fricción entre su sexo y el de su amante, y se aferraba a este, arqueando la espalda, buscando un contacto más profundo con el miembro de su esposo.

En el éxtasis, su vagina se contraía con fuerza, apretando deliciosamente la hombría de Yoh, quien con voz ronca, dejó escapar un gemido mientras derramaba su esencia en el interior de su amada.

Minutos después yacían abrazados con las sábanas enredadas en sus cuerpos desnudos. Una lluvia de besos era lo que había entre ellos.

Más no palabras, nunca palabras y eso era lo que más necesitaban ahora, palabras, hablar de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, porque se suponía que no tenían que haber hecho esto, no había razón.

E Yoh parecía ser el más confundido.

_"Si ya está embarazada, ¿por qué hicimos el amor?."_

Se preguntaba, pero la sintió acercarse a él un poco más, suspirando cansada.

El moreno la abrazó firmemente, pero con suavidad, buscando la droga de sus labios.

No importaba la razón, solo estar con ella. . . solo eso.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Wow, ahora si me precipite. Después del capitulo anterior hice que estos dos tuvieran relaciones nuevamente y ni siquiera advertí de ello.

Bueno, si hay algo que puedo adelantarles es que habrá mucha inseguridad en la relación de esta pareja.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Itako no Nardi  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Kari  
Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
Hao-yandrak  
LadySc -Maaya-  
Roshio Asakura  
Ludovico Asakura  
Ro  
Anna Haruno  
Maeda Ai  
Delih-chan  
Hana Asakura  
Kioyama Asakura  
Hikaru-Hoshi** ((Gracias por tantos reviews TT))

* * *


	13. Tan solo un momento para pensar

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss.**

Capitulo XIII: _"Tan solo un momento para pensar"_.

* * *

No tenía nada más que hacer más que estar ahí, esperando. . . pero tras unos cuantos fallidos intentos por no dormirse, echó a andar sus recuerdos.

Y si una vez al hacer esto se encontró con que la mayoría eran malas experiencias, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Su matrimonio había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y lo que antes era un tormento diario, ahora era maravilloso compartir cada día con Anna.

Podría pasársela recordando todas y cada una de las veces en que hizo el amor con su rubia compañera y concluir que todas fueron maravillosas y especiales.

Fue una lastima que de un tiempo a la fecha tuviesen que dejar de hacerlo.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro del moreno, al recordar hasta que punto había llegado su necesidad por su mujer. . .

**Muero de ganas por hacerte el amor.**

Le dijo una vez. Sus palabras no podían estar más cerca de la realidad pues llevaban más de un mes sin siquiera tocarse e Yoh ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Más Anna solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, cambiando de tema e ignorando a su esposo.

Pero el Asakura se puso furioso, reclamándole su actitud; él la necesitaba y a ella parecía no importarle.

El castaño parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su dulce favorito. Más todo su enojo se esfumó al ver el rostro de su esposa, tristeza es lo que reflejaban sus lindos ojos y cómo niña regañada no pudo evitar formar un puchero. Estaba muy sensible y las palabras de su esposo sembraron en ella inmensos deseos de llorar.

**Ya se me nota el embarazo y ya no me siento tan atractiva, ¿sabes?, además. . . últimamente me duele y. . .**

Yoh la abrazó efusivamente, impidiéndole continuar lo cual Anna agradeció porque de haber continuado, habría terminado llorando.

**¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta, tan estúpido?.**

Se preguntaba el castaño, conciente de que aquella vez no se detuvo a pensar que lastimaba a Anna y eso era lo que menos quería.

En cuanto a lo de su embarazo, no importaba que su vientre haya crecido, él la veía hermosa. Su Annita se había vuelto linda, delicada y frágil, y él no permitiría que hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo, lucia tan linda esperando un bebé y para Yoh era la mujer más bella de todo el mundo.

Sonrió conciente de que su esposa lo creía un exagerado, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cómo no preocuparse?, si los mareos y desmayos de la rubia habían sido frecuentes e incluso no comía lo suficiente.

Tanto que le prohibió ir al trabajo cuando apenas tenía los primeros meses de embarazo, pero lo extraño es que Anna le hiciera caso.

**Claro, pero a cambio de ello me convirtió en su sirvienta.**

Decía para si el castaño, riendo al recordar que la rubia se estaba aprovechando de él y lo había obligado a hacerse cargo de todos los quehaceres, desde preparar la comida hasta la ropa y la casa.

Lo único que habían hecho juntos fue decorar la habitación del bebé.

**Azul, todo azul.**

Le había dicho la joven, completamente segura de que sería un niño.

El Asakura disfrutaba mucho de ver a su esposa en ese lugar; su carita llena de ilusión al ver las cosas de su futuro hijo, sus juguetes, su ropita, la cuna. . . todo estaba listo.

Disfrutaba también las tardes enteras en que, abrazados, conversaban sobre su bebé. El nombre, a quién se iba a parecer. Para Yoh era igual, con que tuviese los profundos ojos negros de su madre, sería feliz.

El moreno ya no podía esperar que el pequeño naciera y poder disfrutar de todo esto.

Más el rostro del castaño se tornó triste. . .

**¿A quién engaño?, cuando el bebé nazca tendré que dejarlos.**

¿No había sido eso lo que acordaron?. Qué el estaría al lado de la Kyouyama hasta que el pequeño naciera, y ahora. . .

**Ya no se que hacer o decir para que Anna me permita estar a su lado.**

Y si antes Yoh sentía que no podría vivir sin la hermosa rubia, ahora si que se moriría sin ellos, sin Anna y sin su hijo.

¿Cómo pretendía ella que el moreno se olvidase de todo así cómo así?.

**No es justo.**

Se dijo a si mismo. No podía evitar sentirse utilizado.

Esto nunca fue un juego y aunque no era más que un mutuo acuerdo, ¿qué había ganado él?: nada. Anna había hecho que se enamorase perdidamente de ella, no sabía bien cómo fue que lo logró, pero al hacer el amor con ella, todas las demás mujeres se borraron de su memoria y de su corazón.

Y ahora la rubia tendría el hijo que tanto deseaba, apuesto a que su vida sería muy feliz de ahora en adelante.

_"Y se va a deshacer de mi cómo si nada."_

Pensó el Asakura, más una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza.

**No debo pensar así, mientras Annita sea feliz y nuestro hijo tenga todo el cariño de su madre, todo estará bien, si.**

Se decía a si mismo, cómo tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Seguramente, Yoh hubiese seguido divagando entre recuerdos, dudas y temores, más en ese momento una joven vestida de blanco se acercó a él, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El corazón del castaño pareció detenerse por un momento al tiempo en que esperaba impaciente a que Eliza hablase de una buena vez.

**. . . . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me disculpo, creo que cada vez estoy haciendo los capitulos más cortos ;-; .

Un montón de pensamientos del Asakura, pero a diferencia del capitulo pasado en que hice algo igual, en este, Yoh tiene una mejor perspectiva de su matrimonio.

Supongo que sospechan lo que se viene en el capitulo siguiente. ¡Bienvenido, Hana!.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Hikaru-Hoshi  
Hana Asakura  
LadySc -Maaya-  
Kioyama Asakura  
Ro  
Maeda Ai  
Itako no Nardi** ((Le diste al clavo, se va a complicar, ¡y de que manera!))  
**Ludovico Asakura  
Anna Haruno  
Galy**

* * *


	14. Él ha llegado

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss.**

Capitulo XIV: _"Él ha llegado"._

* * *

Su rostro no parecía muy feliz, la verdad es que se había quedado paralizado con la noticia.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, el moreno dejó su asiento y a una enfermera con la palabra en la boca, y echó a correr a la habitación que ocupaba su esposa.

Ni siquiera tocó antes de entrar, Eliza le dijo que podía ver a Anna, así que. . . simplemente abrió la puerta de forma impulsiva y brusca. Su corazón pareció detenerse al contemplar aquella imagen. . .

Sentada en la cama, su esposa sostenía en brazos a un bebé que parecía dormido.

**A-Annita. . .**

Susurró el moreno poco antes de que su voz se apagara por culpa del nudo en su garganta, entonces ella volteó a verlo, regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

E Yoh no pudo dejar de ver a la rubia; su cabello estaba desaliñado y unas ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos, estaba sudando, y aunque no podía dejar de sonreír, ella lloraba.

Y a pesar de su aspecto y de lucir tan cansada, al Asakura le parecía la mujer más linda del mundo.

**Te lo dije, es niño.**

Le dijo ella mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la carita de su hijo recién nacido.

El Asakura sonrió ampliamente. Emocionado, el moreno se acercó hasta su familia aunque sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas con cada paso que daba.

**¿No es lindo?.**

**Es hermoso!.**

Fue la respuesta del muchacho, una vez que se sentó al borde de la cama.

La imagen tranquila de su hijo; al verlo, Yoh supo que iba a protegerlo de todo y de todos, que nada lo hiciera llorar y siempre verlo sonreír.

_"¿Pero cómo voy a lograr eso, si pronto tendré que separarme de él?."_

Se preguntaba el Asakura, más sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de todo aquello, al menos por hoy, solo quería disfrutar de este momento.

Rodeó la espalda de su esposa mientras contemplaba las facciones del bebé. Dicen que no se puede distinguir a quién se parecen los bebés, que se parecen a todos y a nadie, pero Yoh no lo creía así, no cuando veía tantas cosas de Anna en el pequeño. Unos cuantos cabellos rubios y sus lindos ojos negros, cuando abrió estos tan solo para volverlos a cerrar.

**Hana!.**

La voz de la rubia se dejó escuchar después de un largo rato de silencio.

Su compañero se giró a verla, no comprendía que significaban sus palabras y eso era fácil de adivinar en su mirada.

**¿Qué es Hana?.**

**Su nombre.**

El castaño cerró los ojos mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y hacía sonar su risita nerviosa.

**Parece nombre de niña.**

El Asakura rió divertido aunque a su esposa no le hacía mucha gracia su comportamiento.

**Baka, ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?.**

**No, no te enojes Annita, pero es que nunca pensé que mi hijo se llamase "flor".**

Anna se sintió ofendida con las palabras del moreno. ¿Acaso se lo tenía que explicar todo con manzanitas?. Ese idiota era un insensible, cómo todos los hombres.

El muchacho notó el cambio de humor de su mujer, aunque no pudo distinguir si era tristeza u enojo lo que expresaba su lindo rostro.

**Es la unión de nuestros nombres.**

La escuchó susurrar.

**¿Qué cosa?.**

**Yoh y Anna. . . Hana.**

Entonces el moreno abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se sentía mal por burlarse de su rubia esposa, así que besó sus dorados cabellos.

**En ese caso, es el mejor nombre del mundo.**

Anna lo miró, una sutil sonrisa adornando su carita.

**Idiota!.**

Luego solo tuvieron silencio. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse el uno al otro, más cómo ya era costumbre en su matrimonio, nada era dicho.

Pero hoy la Kyouyama estaba sentimental y llena de dicha, así que dejó que su exquisita voz escapara de su boca.

**Arigatou.**

Yoh se quedó mirándola sin comprender realmente el porque de sus palabras. ¿Qué no era obvio?. . .

**Por Hana. . . muchas gracias.**

El Asakura se sonrojó, no solo por las palabras de su rubia compañera, sino también porque recordó cada uno de sus intentos por concebir al ahora recién nacido.

Un amplio rojo coloreó las mejillas del castaño de piel morena.

**No, no tienes por que darlas.**

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho, quien en realidad pensaba que debía ser él quien agradeciera. . . y no solo por el bebé.

_"A ti, por las maravillosas noches que me regalaste, Anna."_

Pensó aunque fueron otras las palabras que le dijo a su esposa.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el atractivo rostro del moreno.

Él solo había puesto el esperma. ¡Qué gran cosa!. Anna pudo buscar a cualquier otro que le hiciera ese "pequeño favor". Ningún hombre se hubiese negado, cualquier chico que la conociera, que solo la mirase, desearía hacerle el amor.

En cambio el, prefirió buscar placer en otras mujeres, estando casado no solo con la más bella, sino la que amó quizás desde el primer instante en que la vio. ¡Qué estupidez!.

Estos últimos nueve meses habían sido un tormento para el Asakura y no precisamente por los cambios en Anna y en la vida de ambos. Era más bien porque no podía dejar de pensar que debía decirle a la rubia sus sentimientos, pedirle una oportunidad.

Quería estar con ella, quería estar con Hana, deseaba protegerlos y cuidar que nada malo les pasara en el mundo. . . Quería verlos sonreír.

_"No soporto más, necesito decirle que la amo."_

Pensó el castaño, más una vez más, cómo ha sido desde que todo esto comenzó, el silencio y el miedo fueron más fuertes que él.

Y mientras miraba la plena felicidad que reflejaban los ojos de Anna y a su hijo dormir, la más bella escena que quería grabar en su mente, decidió que debía poner fin a este silencio que lo mataba lentamente.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No tenía intenciones de narrar el momento del parto de Anna, ¡que aburrido!.

Me pareció mejor tratar este momento en que Yoh conoce a su hijo y presencia y comparte la felicidad de la rubia.

Por supuesto, ahora vienen los problemas postparto.

Bueno, a ver, para los que están fastidiados de que estos no se digan que se quieren, Yoh lo dirá en el capitulo 18 (en una situación medio fea), ya casi, pero en el 17 se viene el problema más grande de este fic. Ahh, pero en el 16 son muy, muy felices, ya saben a que me refiero, y el que sigue, el 15 es pura miel, Hana incluido, creo que les gustará, eso espero TT. ¿Qué fue esto?, cuenta regresiva?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Anna Haruno** ((Gracias. No, tus temores no pasaran, pero te digo que habrá problemas))  
**Hikaru-Hoshi** ((Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS))  
**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama** ((Descuida, a mi me alegra mucho saber que el fic te gusta))  
**Kari  
LadySc -Maaya-  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Maeda Ai  
Ro  
Ludovico Asakura  
Roshio Asakura  
Itako no Nardi**

* * *


	15. Un buen padre

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XV: _"Un buen padre"_.

* * *

Ya sabes, era una de esas noches deliciosas en que, cansado por el trabajo, duermes profundamente, hasta que un sonido desesperante y ensordecedor te despierta de forma tan violenta que casi te caes de la cama.

Es el llanto de tu hijo a quien no le importa que sean las dos de la madrugada, el quiere comer.

Intentas abrir los ojos pero sientes tan pesados los parpados, además pareciera que las cobijas se aferran a ti, obligándote a recostarte otra vez, cosa que haces, buscando a la mujer que, aunque no esta obligada, duerme a tu lado. Pero ella no está, ella es más fuerte y apenas escuchó el llanto de su bebé, salió apresurada a consolarlo.

Si, es una noche tranquila en la casa Asakura. Tan solo dos semanas y Hana ya puso la casa de cabeza.

El llanto cesa y finalmente puedes clavar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir dulcemente.

_"Si, definitivamente es muy duro ser padre."_

Pensaba la rubia, quien daba vueltas por la habitación, con Hana en brazos, tratando de arrullarlo, mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de su esposo, que hacían competencia al extinto llanto del niño.

Cuando el pequeño rubio parecía haberse dormido, Anna lo recostaba en su cuna, más apenas sentía las frías cobijas, el pequeño comenzaba a llorar, negándose a separarse de los brazos de su madre.

**Tampoco me dejarás dormir esta noche, ¿verdad pequeño mío?.**

Resignada, la mujer se sentó en una silla mecedora y se pasó la noche contemplando el angelical rostro de su bebé, agradeciendo a Kami el tenerlo por fin en sus brazos, el ser madre. . . era un sentimiento maravilloso aun con lo difícil que era realmente.

Anna besó una de las mejillas del niño, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

**Es idéntico a su padre.** Susurró ella, completamente convencida de sus palabras, entonces volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de Yoh. **Solo le falta roncar cómo ese idiota.**

Quizás más grande; por ahora Hana tenía la misma expresión del castaño y Anna ya comenzaba a imaginar la sonrisa de su esposo en el rostro del pequeño.

**Nadie, ni siquiera él, podría negar que eres su hijo.**

Anna siguió contemplando a su hijo y pensaba en su padre, en Yoh. . . y era feliz.

Y esta fue la misma historia de todas las noches, de las cuales la rubia había perdido la cuenta. Estaba muy cansada, necesitaba dormir y se le notaba no solo en el rostro sino también en el humor.

Tenía ganas de gritar apenas escuchaba a su hijo llorar a la misma hora por la madrugada, pero el sentimiento de madre era más fuerte. . . se levantaba e iba a su lado a calmar su llanto.

E Yoh lo fue notando poco a poco, en especial la noche en que Anna en verdad no pudo más y no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, aun con el fuerte llanto del pequeño.

Pero el Asakura si; tras depositar un suave beso en la frente de la mujer y acariciarle sus dorados cabellos, fue donde su hijo. Esta vez era su turno.

**¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, Annita lo hace todas las noches.**

Decía para si el moreno, desbordando confianza, la misma que se desvaneció tras cinco minutos en que Hana lloraba y lloraba, llamando a su madre.

El pequeño niño quería a su mamá, no a este extraño.

**Ya, Hana, por favor, mami esta muy cansada.**

Le decía una y otra vez el castaño, sin comprender que su hijo no entendía sus palabras.

Un dolor en el pecho oprimía el corazón del joven padre, un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver como él no era más que un extraño para su hijo.

_"Es porque le he dejado toda la responsabilidad a Anna."_

Pensó, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, aunque no había hablado de esto con la Kyouyama, pronto tendría que dejarlos, así que. . .

**Esta bien, Hana, no debes tenerme miedo.** Yoh le hablaba al pequeño, dedicándole su tranquila sonrisa. **¿Sabes por qué?, porque eres mi hijo y te amo. Siempre haré hasta lo imposible para que dejes de llorar, aunque seas un adulto. . . lo juro.**

Y cómo si el rubio bebé hubiese entendido las palabras del moreno, dejó de llorar, dedicándose a mirar todos y cada uno de los gestos del hombre que lo sostenía.

¿Quién era ese hombre que lo hacía sentir seguro, que lo hacía sentir querido?, era casi cómo mamá pues lo abrazaba con amor.

No hubo tiempo para adivinarlo, Hana cerró sus ojitos y se durmió, sintiéndose cómodo entre los brazos del que, después sabría, era papá.

El Asakura depositó pequeño beso en la frente de su pequeño hijo, sonriendo feliz con su papel de padre.

**No lo haces tan mal.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró nervioso, cómo si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía. Anna lo miraba seria, aunque un lindo brillo se reflejaba en sus negros ojos.

**Annita, yo. . . no debiste dejar la cama, estas muy cansada y. . .**

**Arigatou.**

**Nani?.**

**Por lo que esta noche hiciste por mi, por lo que le dijiste a Hana, serás. . . eres un buen padre.**

**Anna!.**

Yoh simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer cuyas palabras habían hecho a su corazón latir con fuerza.

**Ven. . . vamos a dormir.**

Fueron las palabras de la rubia, quien tomó la mano de su esposo para caminar juntos hasta su habitación.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, cómo hacía mucho no lo hacían.

**Quédate conmigo.**

Fue la frase que Anna le dijese a Yoh, poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

El Asakura, sonrojado, trató de descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras, así que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Bueno, tenía que tratar el papel de Yoh cómo padre, un gran contraste ya que en este fic lo puse como un mujeriego, infiel.

Y pareciera que las cosas están untadas con miel, pero aun tengo un problemilla para esta pareja que voy a sacar de mi manga, YA!.

Bueno, no tan rápido, un lemon más antes de eso.

FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES, ANNA-SAN. Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HAO E YOH.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Katsumi Kurosawa  
Delih-chan  
Hana Asakura** ((Muchas gracias. Asi es, el fic ya esta escrito y listo para publicarse))  
**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
LadySc -Maaya-  
Sakuradetucuman  
Hikaru-Hoshi** ((Jeje, ¿por qué?, es solo una vaga idea, yo creo que la confesión será buena))  
**Roshio Asakura** ((Gracias, yo tampoco quisiera que esto terminara TT)  
**Ro  
Anna Haruno  
Maeda Ai  
Itako no Nardi  
Kaoru240  
Megu-minami **((Gracias a ti por leer este fic. Ah, todas tus suposiciones son acertadas, jeje))

* * *


	16. No perderlos jamás

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVI: _"No perderlos jamás"_.

* * *

Sus miradas se habían cruzado, diciéndose más de lo que se podía con palabras, desencadenando algo más fuerte que ellos mismos.

Y ahora. . .

**Ahh, Y-Yoh. . .**

Un dulce gemido había escapado de de los labios de la rubia, quien arqueó la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esto era un tanto morboso, pero un placer delicioso también.

Agradada, Anna enterró sus dedos en el castaño cabello de su esposo, pero apenada, dijo su nombre en un vano intento por detenerlo.

**Yoh, e-eso es de Hana.**

El Asakura sonrió al escucharla.

Succionando una última vez el pezón derecho, buscó los labios de la hermosa mujer.

**Sabe bien.**

Le decía él entre besos, provocando que las mejillas de la mujer ardieran en rojo.

**Pervertido.**

El muchacho rió feliz y divertido mientras estrechaba la pequeña cintura de su esposa.

Hana ya tenía cuatro meses y esta era la primera vez que hacían el amor después de tanto tiempo, y en todo ese tiempo Yoh le había sido completamente fiel a Anna. En su cuerpo, mente y alma solo existía Anna Kyouyama y ninguna otra.

Cualquier otra chica, incluso alguna con las que ya había estado, fue rechazada.

Era más de medio año de abstinencia y por supuesto que el moreno estaba ansioso, desesperado por tener sexo con su mujer.

Fue repentino.

_"Sinceramente no esperaba que pudiese hacerle el amor de nuevo."_

Pensaba el Asakura mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su esposa.

Fue intenso, fue hermoso, pero no estaba cansado, oh no, tenía muchas energías y su deseo por la rubia era inextinguible, así que simplemente volvieron a empezar.

Las manos del castaño iban y venían por la piel de la chica, quemándola, moldeándola; los suaves suspiros ya no eran suficientes y pronto las respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, dándole al moreno los jadeos que de ella adoraba escuchar.

Yoh se aferró a las caderas de su Anna; mirándola intensamente, le sonrió.

**Recuperaste tu hermosa figura. No. . . estas más hermosa, algo creció desde la última vez.**

Tras decir esto, el muchacho apretó la abundante carne que sostenía la espalda de la joven, mientras atrapaba nuevamente entre sus labios uno de los pezones de la joven, bebiendo la leche materna.

**Yoh, eres un hentai.**

Ella jadeó, si lo que quería era quejarse, era una mala actriz entonces porque se dejaba hacer al tiempo en que gemía llena de placer.

La temperatura en la habitación había vuelto a subir, sofocándolos a ambos y haciéndolos buscarse mutuamente.

Fue así como Yoh tomó por segunda vez en la noche su lugar entre las piernas de Anna.

Mirándola con ternura, le confesó que sería muy feliz si pudiese estar así con ella por siempre. Ella se sorprendió ligeramente con las palabras de su esposo, aun cuando habían compartido la cama tantas veces, nunca hablaban de sus emociones o de cómo se sentían uno con respecto al otro.

Anna iba a preguntarle algo, pero el castaño no le dio tiempo, pues empujó las caderas, penetrándola casi hasta el fondo de una sola vez.

Era fácil, esta era la segunda vez en la noche, así que su espina se deslizaba suave y tranquilamente en la calida y húmeda vagina de su bellísima amante.

**Oh Yoh, Yoh. . .**

La rubia se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, llenando de besos su apuesto rostro.

Para ella esto era simplemente hermoso. ¿Qué no era obvio?. . . se había enamorado de Yoh y no quería perderlo, no quería.

Así el mecer de sus caderas constante y tranquilo, se volvió fuerte y rápido. Sus cuerpos habían conocido la sincronía perfecta. Se complementaban, esa era la verdad.

Mientras las penetraciones del moreno se volvían más fuertes y profundas, este volvía a beber del seno de su esposa, succionando tan desesperado cómo sus embestidas.

**Y-Yoh, ya. . .**

**Ahora sé porque a Hana le gusta tanto.**

**Ba-baka, él lo necesita.**

**Y yo te necesito a ti.**

Anna iba a decir algo, pero el castaño la besó con desesperada pasión, callándola dulcemente.

Y sin dejar de deslizarse dentro de ella, Anna fue vencida por el placer y recibió un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo gritar el nombre de su esposo. Su piel interna se contraía una y otra vez, regalándole a Yoh una caricia que él adoraba, apretando su pene y obligándolo a permanecer dentro de la flor de la bella mujer.

_"Si por mi fuera, jamás saldría de su lindo cuerpo."_

Con este pensamiento, Yoh dejó que su semen llenase la vagina de su mujer. Y mientras su esencia escurría entre las piernas de su amada, Yoh, una vez más, succionaba el pezón izquierdo, degustando el dulce sabor de la leche materna.

**No importa cómo, toda tu eres deliciosa.**

**Hentai, insaciable.**

**Jeje, ¿no me digas qué no te gusta que sea así?.**

La chica guardó silencio por un momento, mirando con fijeza a su esposo para luego susurrar un débil "si".

Complacido, el Asakura buscó los labios de la rubia, mientras salía lentamente de su intimidad.

Platicaron por un rato; se habían amado tan intensamente que estaban exhaustos. Y cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a dormir, pero. . .

**Ñaaa, ñaaa.**

El llanto de Hana se escuchó de pronto, espantándoles el sueño.

**Vas tu o voy yo?.**

Preguntó el muchacho mientras acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su mujer.

**Vamos los dos.**

Dicho esto, Anna abandonó la cama, cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo con la yutaka.

Yoh sonrió y con una calidez agradable abrazándole el corazón, acompañó a su esposa a calmar el llanto de su hijo.

**Ahh, vaya con que era eso.**

Yoh soltó su estúpida risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Anna alzó una ceja y lo miró con desaprobación. . .

**De tal padre. . .**

Susurró la rubia para luego dirigir toda su atención al pequeño, quien lactaba tranquilo, feliz de poder disfrutar de su alimento favorito.

El Asakura miraba inmóvil la escena en silencio. Este momento jamás lo olvidaría; esta era su familia. Y pidió a quien estuviese allá arriba, no perderlos jamás.

Lentamente se acercó a la rubia, sentándose a su lado.

**Oye, Hana, déjame algo.**

**Hentai.**

Las mejillas de Anna ardían en rojo y por supuesto que las palabras de Yoh no le hacían mucha gracia, mucho menos que le dijera que aquellas fueron una simple broma, para luego besarla suavemente.

**Anna, yo. . .**

El moreno iba a decirle algo, pero se perdió en el mar negro de los ojos de la mujer, quien ahora buscaba los labios de su marido en un beso largo y tranquilo mientras Hana los miraba curioso, pensando que quizás eso sabía tan bien cómo la leche de mamá.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Tenía profundo deseo de escribir algo cómo esto: un momento para Anna e Yoh, además de un Hana interrumpiendo las cosas en el instante menos indicado.

Lamentablemente, voy a desbaratar toda esta perfección a partir del siguiente capitulo. Sufre, Yoh.

Priss se disculpa porque cree que este capitulo estuvo medio fuerte, nop?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Delih-chan  
Roshio Asakura** ((Sip, actualizo cada viernes, por las noches))  
**Kaoru240** ((Lemon servido, espero te haya gustado))  
**Ro  
Anna Haruno  
Alchemist Souma  
Annasak2  
Maeda Ai  
Ludovico Asakura  
Itako no Nardi** ((Onegai, quiero leer más de tu fic TT))  
**Atenea  
Nakontany**

* * *


	17. Por una estupidez pasada

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVII: _"Por una estupidez pasada"._

* * *

¿Cómo podía describir su vida?. Tranquila, feliz, casi perfecta, casi. . .

Últimamente, Anna sentía que algo le hacía falta, pero ¿qué?. Tenía un hermoso hijo, el que tanto había deseado y a quien amaba más que a si misma, tenía la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado.

**Y tengo un esposo maravilloso.**

Susurró la joven, quien recordaba los malos ratos que vivió al lado de Yoh. Se decía a si misma que nunca creyó que ellos dos terminarían de esta manera, tan unidos, necesitándose insoportablemente el uno al otro, pero. . .

La sonrisa de la Kyouyama se borró de pronto, dando paso a la inseguridad. Era feliz, como nunca lo fue, sin embrago había un vacío en su vida o mejor dicho en su relación con Yoh.

No era algo nuevo, desde el principio estuvo conciente de ese espacio que ambos ignoraron, pero creyó que tarde o temprano lo resolverían juntos, incluso trató de ignorar esa sensación y prestarle más atención a su relación intima con el Asakura, que por cierto era perfecta. Ese hombre era todo para ella, no podría hacer el amor con otro.

**Es que no hay ningún otro para mi.**

Se decía a si misma, mientras sonreía sonrojada al recordar las noches agotadoras que pasaba atrapada en los fuertes brazos del moreno. Recordaba cada una de esas ocasiones con sumo detalle.

Su corazón se aceleró y una fuerte ansiedad la hizo tomar esa decisión que seguramente no hubiese tomado de haber sabido lo que pasaría. . .

.

El deseo de verlo, la necesidad por él, la habían llevado a buscarlo con la intención de darle una sorpresa en su oficina, pero la que se llevó la sorpresa. . .

**Fui yo. . .**

Primero escuchó voces del otro lado de la puerta y cuando abrió esta, se quiso morir. . .

Yoh, aquel que había descrito cómo un hombre maravilloso, se besaba con otra mujer.

**Genial, otra rubia.**

Susurró Anna con serio sarcasmo, llamando la atención de la pareja.

La sensación de un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el moreno, quien apresurado se alejó de Marion. Sus ojos, sorprendidos y asustados, se encontraron con el mirar lleno de rencor de su esposa.

La mente del Asakura era un caos donde los pensamientos se disparaban fugaces, chocando entre si.

Maldición, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, además no era culpa del castaño, cuando Marion entró a su oficina él la rechazó y le dejó bien claro que amaba a su esposa y que no la dejaría por nada, aun cuando le había dicho todo lo contrario varios meses atrás.

Y ahora. . .

**A-Annita, yo, yo puedo explicarlo.**

La chica alzó una ceja, ¿qué quería él explicar si todo estaba muy claro?.

**Te odio.**

Susurró la joven, poco antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí a paso firme y apresurado.

**Anna, espera. . .**

**Yoh, aun no hemos terminado.**

Le decía Marion, colgándosele del brazo.

**¿Qué no lo entiendes?, yo solo quiero a mi esposa.**

La voz del Asakura sonó fuerte y ronca, asustando a la mujer.

Yoh se soltó de ella bruscamente y fue tras de su Annita.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Se desconcertó mucho al verla llegar con esa expresión de asesina.

Llámenlo intuición femenina, lo cierto es que no es necesario ser un genio para saber que la rubia estaba furiosa y que las cosas no le habían resultado bien.

**Muchas gracias por cuidar de Hana.**

Fue lo único que la Kyouyama dijo y Tamao estaba segura de que debía dejarla sola.

Al salir, la pelirosa se sorprendió al ver al Asakura, se notaba preocupado, pero más que nada asustado. Una fugaz mirada y un seco saludo fue lo único que compartieron.

Yoh entró a su casa; estaba agitado, tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzar a la rubia, incluso el seguirla en el auto fue muy difícil. Y él le agradeció a Kami que Anna no se estrellase con otro auto al ignorar el rojo de los semáforos sin importarle nada más.

**Anna, por favor, hablemos.**

**No quiero escucharte.**

Dicho esto y ante la sorpresa de Yoh, la mujer abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar y tirar la ropa del moreno.

**Vete, no quiero verte más.**

**P-pero esta es mi casa.**

**Es tu casa, tu eres el villano, tu te vas.**

**Anna, por favor no seas infantil.**

Algo se encendió en ella al escuchar a su esposo.

¿Infantil?, infantil?, la había estado engañando, ¿cómo quería que reaccionara?, que lo felicitara?. . . estaba loco!!.

**Vete ya.**

**No, no lo haré.**

**Qué te largues!!.**

El grito de la mujer le dolió al muchacho aun más que la bofetada que ella le dio enseguida, o sus pequeñas manos agitándose contra él.

**Ya basta.**

Le dijo él mientras sujetaba las manos de su mujer.

**Suéltame, ¿no entiendes que ya no quiero nada contigo?.**

Anna no sabía que sus palabras lastimaban al moreno, cuyo corazón temblaba de miedo a perderla. Eso sumado al rechazo de la chica, que se movía intranquila tratando de safarse, lo desesperó sobremanera.

Entonces, Yoh la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella y negándose a perderla por las consecuencias de una estupidez pasada.

**Por favor, Anna.** Le susurró al oído, su voz se le estaba quebrando aunque la rubia no lo pudo notar, cegada por la ira. **No me alejes de Hana, no me alejes de ti.**

Algo en las palabras del castaño calmó a la Kyouyama.

Respirando agitada, la rubia ocultó las lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. No dijeron nada por unos instantes, mas no tuvieron un solo segundo de silencio pues el llanto de Hana se escuchaba por toda la casa; la discusión entre ambos, sus gritos habían despertado a su hijo.

**Hablemos después, Hana esta. . .**

**Anna. . . por favor, déjame estar a tu lado.**

Yoh la tomó suavemente de la mano cuando ella pretendía salir y escapar momentáneamente de esto.

**Esta es. . . esta es la última oportunidad que te doy.**

**¿Qué dices?.**

**Perdí la cuenta de tus infidelidades y juré no volver a quedarme callada y perdonarte. Agradecele a Hana.**

Anna salió de la habitación, dejando a un Yoh con la cabeza bien abajo y sin poder deshacerse del miedo de perder a su familia.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en su familia. . . su pequeño hijo y la mujer que tanto amaba.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Aha, les dije que echaría a perder las cosas. Sufre, Yoh.

Claro, ¿no esperaban que lo dejara cómo si nada después de haberle sido infiel a la rubia?.

Cómo sea, el dolor no durara mucho pues esto se esta acabando TT.

¿Querían que confesaran sus sentimientos?. . . POR FIN pasa en el siguiente cap.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Kaoru240** ((Me alegra que el lemon te gustara, lo mejor es que aun hay uno más))  
**Itako no Nardi** ((Adivinaste))  
**Carlita-asakura** ((Cielos, muchas gracias, ojala que el desenlace igual sea de tu agrado))  
**Delih-chan  
Annshail** ((Jaja, tienes razón, que atiendan sus responsabilidades que tanto querian))  
**Ro  
Roshio Asakura  
Ludovico Asakura** ((Si, salio la amante a arruinarlo todo TT, bueno, ex-amante))  
**Maeda Ai  
Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Gracias, he aqui el problema, pero lo solucionaran, ¿verdad?...))  
**Meli**

* * *


	18. Derribando la barrera de hielo

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XVIII: _"Derribando la barrera de hielo"._

* * *

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal. Ellos no habían hablado en absoluto desde aquella vez y ya un mes desde que ocurrió.

Cuando Yoh trataba de iniciar una conversación, hablar de algo, Anna lo ignoraba o se apresuraba diciéndole que estaba muy ocupada, que no tenía tiempo, que sería después.

El moreno se estaba muriendo de dolor, necesitaba estar con su Annita, besarla, acariciarla y decirle de una buena vez que él estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

**¿Por qué no podemos ser felices cómo lo son Ren y Tamao?.**

Con voz baja, se preguntó a si mismo el Asakura; una sonrisa triste e irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

Claro, porque para empezar esos dos estaban juntos por razones distintas, en cambio Anna y él se casaron porque alguien más lo decidió por ellos, y aunque bien pudieron negarse nunca lo hicieron. Además, el tener a Hana fue solo un mutuo acuerdo.

_"Nunca imaginé que llegaría a amarla tanto."_

Pensaba el castaño, analizando la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de la rubia desde un principio y no precisamente cuando Hana entró en sus planes.

Y por supuesto, lo más importante. . .

**Ren nunca le ha sido infiel a Tamao.**

Con estas palabras, el moreno se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza. Maldita sea, fue un estúpido!!; desde la primera vez que estuvo con Anna, jamás volvió a tocar a otra mujer, ni mirar, ni siquiera a pensar en una chica que no fuese su dorada esposa.

Quizá si hubiese hablado de esto desde le principio, si le hubiese dicho a la rubia que la amaba más que a nada en la vida, que ella y ahora Hana eran su todo, tal vez. . .

**No, no puedo pensar en soluciones que no existen porque simplemente nunca las intenté.**

El moreno ya estaba desesperado, tenía miedo, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad y por más que pensaba no hallaba forma de arreglar las cosas con su esposa.

Justo en ese momento, el Asakura fue sorprendido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse en un par de segundos. Era Anna quien, con Hana en brazos, volvía de visitar a la pelirosa; al parecer, ellas dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas después de todo.

**¿Cómo te fue?.**

Su respuesta: el frío silencio de la mujer que parecía ignorarlo.

Más solo dejó a su hijo durmiendo sobre el sofá, la Kyouyama se giró a ver a su esposo y . . .

**Tenemos que hablar.**

Le dijo ella con voz dura y firme; el corazón de Yoh pareció dar un vuelco, pues por primera vez desde que lo vio con Marion, Anna lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Un mal presentimiento le hizo sentir frío al castaño y lo único que pudo hacer fue perderse en las emociones que reflejaban los negros ojos de su mujer. . . coraje y resentimiento.

**Ya no puedo más**_._ La escuchó decir. **Creo que ya es hora que terminemos con esto.**

**Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir?.**

La rubia curveó los labios, tratando de soportar el dolor que le provocaba el nudo en su garganta.

Desvió la mirada, ¿no era obvio?, estaba sufriendo, se estaba muriendo de celos, de dolor.

**Lo intenté, en verdad lo intenté. . . pero no puedo.**

**¿Qué cosa?, de qué hablas?.**

**No puedo sacar de mi mente el momento en que te vi besándote con, con esa!!. . .**

Las palabras de Anna fueron casi un grito y si no fuera porque Hana tenía el sueño pesado, seguramente lo hubiera despertado, provocando su llanto.

**A-Anna, yo. . .**

**Me duele tanto y te odio por eso.**

**Anna, te juro que eres la única, por favor, ¡lo podemos solucionar!.**

Yoh intentó acercarse a su esposa, más ella retrocedió y se puso histérica.

**¿Crees qué soy estúpida?, te revolcaste con muchas mujeres, me faltan dedos para contarlas.**

El Asakura no supo que decir, pues las palabras de la joven de dorados cabellos eran la pura verdad, pero desde la primera vez que estuvo con la Kyouyama, el recuerdo de cualquier otra mujer se borró de su mente, donde ahora solo había lugar para su bella esposa.

Un incomodo silencio inundó el lugar y los jóvenes no eran capaces de mirarse de frente. Más la voz de la rubia sonó de pronto, suave, débil, sus palabras destrozando al castaño, matándolo suavemente. . .

**¡Quiero el divorcio!.**

_"¡NO!"._

Pensó desesperado el muchacho, pero la voz parecía habérsele atorado en la garganta.

**No quiero que te sientas atado a mí por Hana.**

**Anna, eso no es lo que siento.**

**Creo que cuanto antes mejor.**

**Anna, por favor. . .**

**Ya hablé con Marco de esto, él será mi abogado, te contactará en un par de días.**

**Anna, escúchame, maldita sea!!.**

La voz del castaño sonó fuerte y dura, pero su volumen fue moderado; ambos callaron en ese momento, cómo temiendo decir algo más. Sin embrago, la mujer...

**Adiós!.**

Susurró ella, dándole la espalda.

La Kyouyama se disponía a cargar a su hijo e irse, pero no esperaba que Yoh la abrazara desde atrás, rodeando fuertemente su cintura y cruzando sus grandes manos sobre su vientre mientras escondía el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer.

**¡Te amo!.** Le dijo, haciéndola estremecer. **Por favor, no me dejes.**

Ella se quedó helada al escucharlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas palabras?, a jugar con ella de esa manera?.

**Mentiroso!.**

**Por favor.**

**Suéltame!.**

**Annita. . . te amo, en verdad te amo.**

Ella se agitó, moviéndose intranquila, trataba de safarse de la prisión de aquellos brazos, pero sintió algo húmedo y calido caer y resbalar sobre su cuello, Yoh lloraba y es que estaba desesperado, sin Anna se moría, no podría sobrevivir sin ella un solo día.

**Te amo!!.**

Le dijo nuevamente, cómo tratando de compensar todas aquellas veces en que quiso decirlo y por orgullo y miedo al rechazo no pudo.

Algo en la voz del moreno derritió la fortaleza de hielo que la rubia había formado entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, sus propias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

**Yo también te amo.**

Le dijo ella, pues el sentimiento era tan grande que ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo, se estaba muriendo de amor.

Entonces, lleno de felicidad, Yoh la hizo girarse y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, la llenó de besos. El sentir los labios de su esposa era cómo el agua que le fue negada por tanto tiempo, deliciosa y necesaria.

Anna no dijo nada más, tan solo lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en el fuerte pecho del castaño, llorando en silencio. Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas no cesaban, necesitaba desahogarse e Yoh estaba ahí para ella. . . por siempre.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Les dije que no los separaría por mucho tiempo, no puedo, me gusta el romance.

Por supuesto, ahora solo faltan las pequeñas conclusiones; esto se acaba.

Ahhh, espero les haya gustalo la tan esperada confesión de amor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Carlita-asakura** ((Gracias,tampoco quiero que termine TT, pero las cosas ahora ya van mejor))  
**LadySc -Maaya-  
Anna Haruno** ((Se que fue muy de repente esta confesion, espero te haya gustado))  
**Delih-chan** ((Yo soy partidaria de los finales felices, jeje))  
**Megu-minami  
Itako no Nardi  
Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama  
Ro  
Jessy moon 15  
Ludovico Asakura** ((WOW, creo que eres la unica que lo perdona))  
**Slaya** ((Cielos, muchas gracias, me sonrojo))  
**Kaoru240  
Roshio Asakura  
Sakurita-kiut  
Maeda Ai**

* * *


	19. Continuando la linda historia

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XIX: _"Continuando la linda historia"._

* * *

Ella lo miraba con una ceja alzada, enfadada.

**Desvergonzado!.** Le dijo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descarado y entrar al cuarto de baño justo cuando ella se estaba duchando?. **Largo!.**

**Pero, Annita. . .**

**Nada de peros. ¿Recuerdas tu castigo?: ¡abstinencia!.**

El Asakura hizo un puchero, ya se habían reconciliado, ¿por qué simplemente no hacían el amor y eran felices?.

_"¿Por qué se empeña en torturarme?."_

Pensaba el castaño.

Pero Yoh no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Sin hacer caso a su bella esposa, se acercó a ella; sus ojos llenos de deseo, brillaban intensamente.

**¿Qué crees que haces?.**

**Solo quiero bañarme con mi mujer, no tiene nada de malo.**

Anna lo miró furiosa, en especial al sentir las traviesas manos del moreno, sumergidas en el agua y la espuma, palpándole el trasero.

**Yoh, habíamos acordado que. . .**

**Estoy cansado de ver y no tocar.**

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho buscó los labios de la rubia, encontrándolos con los propios y besándola con pasión desesperada.

**Yoh, no. . . aahhh. . .**

La Kyouyama se resistió en un último intento por no caer rendida ante su apuesto compañero, pero no pudo más, el muy descarado acariciaba la parte intima de la mujer, alojando un dedo en su calida flor.

**Te extrañé tanto.**

Le susurró el Asakura mientras un dedo más se unía al anterior en el tranquilo ir y venir.

Anna no dijo palabra alguna y tan solo se abrazó a su hombre; sus mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo mientras le regalaba dulces y débiles gemidos a su marido.

Su piel interna se complacía de la traviesa caricia que el moreno le prodigaba en tanto ella jadeaba; su cuerpo lleno de placer, estaba lista y ansiosa por darle la bienvenida al placer de un orgasmo, pero Yoh. . . se detuvo.

**¿Qué pasa?.** Preguntó la chica mientras movía suavemente las caderas, buscando contacto con los dedos de su esposo. **No te detengas.**

Él rió divertido.

Ah, esa estúpida risita suya desesperaba a la rubia, quien frustrada e incluso dolida, empujó levemente al muchacho, alejándose de él.

**Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, solo dilo, anda, ve a buscar a una de tus amiguitas, seguro lo disfrutas más con ellas.**

Le decía ella, su rostro lleno de ira mientras se preparaba para salir de la tina, pero Yoh no la dejó.

Con suavidad la sujetó por el brazo, jalándola levemente para hacerla caer encima suyo.

**¡Suéltame!.**

**¿Quieres saber realmente cuánto disfruto haciéndolo contigo?.**

Ignorando los intentos de su mujer por resistirse, el Asakura la tomó por las caderas, acomodándola encima suyo, penetrándola con fuerza de una sola vez.

**Ahh, espera, no!!. . .**

La Kyouyama perdió la voz ante la sorpresa y tuvo que jalar aire para resistir al duro intruso que había comenzado a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza.

Yoh parecía otro queriéndola dominar, no pretendía darle tregua. Anna se quedó inmóvil, completamente helada. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esto?, sentir la hombría de su amado llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, era una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera, pero hermosa también, porque lo amaba.

Queriéndolo de tal manera y deseándolo con fervor, la chica simplemente cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo, dejándose llevar.

Lo sintió pegarse completamente a ella, todo su peso sobre su espalda; sus grandes manos se habían posado sobre cada uno de sus senos, estrujándolos con desesperada pasión, incluso causándole un poco de dolor.

**Te amo, te amo.**

Le susurraba él, una y otra vez mientras clavaba su espina en la intimidad de su esposa. Y su voz, aunque sincera, iba cargada de lujuria y ansiedad.

Anna, quien adoraba escuchar esas palabras, se aferró al borde de la tina y separó un poco más las piernas para que su hombre pudiese disfrutar un poco más, entregándole todo de si al moreno.

Pero Yoh parecía no saciarse y penetraba con fuerza a la joven, y el gozo para ella era tanto, que el éxtasis llegó a ella, haciendo que cada rincón de su cuerpo vibrase lleno de placer.

Temblando por la intensidad, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación, ella cansada e inmóvil mientras Yoh seguía moviéndose dentro suyo.

Pero la vagina de Anna se contraía, oprimiendo la hombría del muchacho, una sensación tan deliciosamente placentera que el Asakura no pudo evitar derramar su esencia en la delicada intimidad de su mujer.

Ambos exhaustos, con la respiración aun agitada, se abrazaron cuando él salió de ella, compartiendo besos y caricias mientras susurros de amor llenaban el lugar.

**Nunca disfruté tanto del sexo hasta que lo hice con amor. Y eso es solo contigo, Anna.**

**¿Eres sincero?.**

**Tu eres la única que me hace disfrutar de esta manera, lo juro.**

Anna lo miraba fijamente; sus palabras llenándola de satisfacción, se aferró al cuello del moreno mientras lo besaba larga y profundamente.

**Seguro que no quieres estar con ninguna otra?, porque creo que todas ellas, la otra rubia en especial, deben hacerlo mucho mejor que yo.**

**No, no podría, además. . . eso no es cierto.**

El castaño la estrechó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo cuanto podía, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su amada, le dijo que ella era la única y que no podría volver a tocar a otra mujer que no fuese ella.

**No es lo mismo, yo te amo, Anna. No tengo ojos ni cabeza para otra.**

**Entonces, ¿por qué me fuiste infiel con tantas?, yo. . .**

Robándole un beso, Yoh no la dejó terminar. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de todos sus estúpidos errores?. Yoh sonrió sutilmente, si ella quería una respuesta, pues. . .

**Quería olvidarte, porque no hacía más que pensar en ti, te deseaba, te necesitaba tanto, pero tu me rechazabas.**

Sinceramente, Yoh nunca creyó posible llegar a hacerle el amor a su bella esposa, más aun, le parecía irreal que ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos.

Siempre creyó que su matrimonio terminaría mal, muy mal, pero ahora. . .

**Oh no!!.**

De pronto, las pupilas del moreno perdieron su color, al parecer algo importante había pasado por su mente; su repentino cambio de actitud preocupó a su mujer.

**¿Qué pasa?.**

**Perdóname, Annita, me olvidé de la protección.**

Ella alzó una ceja al escucharlo, ese hombre era un idiota.

**¡Baka, eres un irresponsable!.**

**E-es que me acostumbre a hacerlo al natural cuando intentábamos tener a Hana, que. . .**

Yoh hablaba con cascaditas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ambos habían acordado que por ahora solo tendrían a Hana y el moreno había sido tan descuidado.

**Ya deja de llorar, pareces un niño. Mira!. . .**

Anna lo obligó a mirarle el tobillo, mostrándole algo que su esposo no había notado.

**¿Qué es eso?.**

**Un parche.**

**Ahh?.**

La cara de Yoh parecía la de un niño atento a la clase y Anna lo miraba entre incrédula y molesta. En verdad tenía que explicarle todo con manzanitas, pero el Asakura le dedicó una mirada traviesa y llena de picardía.

**Annita, ya estabas preparada, ¿no qué no querías estar conmigo?.**

Sonrojada por haber sido descubierta, la mujer desvió la mirada mientras, sin decir palabra, salía de la tina y cubría su exquisito cuerpo con una toalla.

**¿No vas a venir?.**

Le preguntó a su esposo, quien sonrió tiernamente al comprender que esto todavía no terminaba y que continuarían su linda historia en la cama que era de ambos.

**. . . . . Continuará.**

* * *

LEMON, bueno, está muy suavecito. Quería cerrar bien esta relación y aunque quería que este fuese el capitulo final, todavía encontré un poquito más que tratar para uno más, pero el veinte si es el final.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Itako no Nardi** ((Sip, ya casi termina. La buena es que mi siguiente es un HxA, ojalá te guste))  
**Kaoru240** ((Sip, falta poco para que se termine, pero ya no van a sufrir))  
**Jessy moon 15** ((Es verdad, es MUY dificil perdonar, no olvidar, una traicion))  
**Carlita-asakura** ((Yo igual no quiero decir adios a este fic, pero a la larga se aburririan TT))  
**vAnEsSa** ((Gracias por leer todos estos caps uno tras otro))  
**Katsumi Kurosawa** ((Review doble, muchas gracias))  
**Roshio Asakura** ((Muchisimas gracias, es cierto, la escena fue un tanto dramatica))  
**Maeda Ai **((Si, que sufra, se lo merecia despues de todo))  
**LadySc -Maaya- **((Que bueno que te gustara))  
**Megu-minami** ((Gracias, igual fue mucho sufrir para que no esten juntos))  
**Hana Asakura** ((Gracias, me gustó tu rapida interpretacion, 6 caps no son faciles de contar))  
**Atenea** ((Tienes razón, las mujeres somos sentimentales y con palabras bonitas no podemos evitar el perdonar TT))  
**Ire yamichii **((Gracias, es verdad, es rapido pero detallado, es que soy una desesperada, jeje))  
**Anna Haruno** ((Sip, era su unica arma, ¿que má spodia hacer?. Adivinaste, aqui estuvo el lemon, espero te haya gustado porque fue el último TT))

* * *


	20. Un regalo para ella y para él

**. Un hijo para Anna .**

De: **Priss**

Capitulo XX: _"Un regalo para ella. . . y para él"._

__

31-ENE-06

22-AGT-06

* * *

Yoh extendió los brazos, animando a Hana a ir con él. El pequeño gateaba lo más rápido que podía, ansioso de que su padre lo cargara.

El rubio reía divertido cada vez que su padre lo elevaba alto, provocándole cosquillas en el estomago.

Mientras, sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta, Anna miraba la escena con una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría un hijo con Yoh. . .

**Seguramente lo habría golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.** Susurró, bromeando consigo misma. La verdad es que nunca llegó a creer que sería tan feliz al lado del Asakura y ahora. . . **No puedo vivir sin él.**

Pensó, o al menos creyó hacerlo, pues su esposo se giró a verla, preguntándole si había dicho algo, más al escuchar la negativa de la chica, Yoh volvió su atención a su hijo, con quien jugaba sobre el pasto fresco del jardín.

Y la Kyouyama volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella. . . Hizo posible su anhelo más grande. . . ser madre; le había dado un hermoso hijo al que amaba con todo su ser, pero Yoh hizo mucho más que embarazarla.

_"Aunque ese era el plan en un principio."_

Pensaba la mujer, recordando lo frío que parecía su matrimonio en ese entonces.

Pero el moreno fue más que un donador de esperma, él le había dado amor.

Cada una de las noches que compartió a su lado, cuando yacía entre sus fuertes brazos. . . le había dado amor, le había dado felicidad y paz. . . una paz y tranquilidad que nunca logro sola y que bien sabía que desaparecería si por algún motivo él la dejara. Le dio sonrisas, además el Asakura es un buen padre, tierno y cariñoso, estaba segura que Hana no podría tener mejor padre que Yoh.

La rubia suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde su familia, la que tanto deseó y que ahora tenía solo gracias a Yoh.

Entre sus brazos tomó a su bebé, que no dejaba de gatear por todo el jardín.

**Es muy cansado cuidarte, ¿sabes?, no quiero ni pensar en el momento en que empieces a caminar.**

Le decía su madre, provocando la sonrisa del pequeño que no comprendía muy bien las palabras de la mujer, y estiraba las manitas tratando de alcanzar la cara de su mami para llenarla de besos.

El moreno permaneció estático mirando la escena; sinceramente nunca creyó que Anna pudiese ser una madre amorosa y dedicada. De hecho, llegó a imaginarla cómo un ogro cruel que sería estricta con su hijo, que no lo dejaría jugar, ni siquiera salir al jardín para que no ensuciara la ropa.

Pero en cambio, la rubia le sonreía ampliamente al pequeño rubio, contagiándolo con su sonrisa.

**¡Eres una mamá maravillosa!.**

Fueron las palabras que se le escaparon al castaño y que lograron que su esposa lo mirase fijamente.

**¿Lo dudabas?.**

Preguntó ella, sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

El silencio del Asakura fue suficiente respuesta y la sonrisa de la joven madre se tornó ligeramente triste, más se encogió de hombros y dijo. . .

**Yo misma llegue a pensar que no sería una buena madre. Estaba asustada.**

Un incomodo silencio se formó entre ellos.

Yoh la miraba fija y seriamente mientras que ella ocultaba sus lindos ojos bajo los rubios cabellos que caían elegantemente sobre su rostro.

Nunca habían hablado de esto, así que el moreno se sorprendió al saber que su esposa tuvo miedo y sin embrago. . .

_"Hiciste a un lado ese temor y tu orgullo con tal de tener un hijo. . . no cabe duda de que eres única, Anna."_

Pensaba el muchacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella chica a quien admiraba en verdad.

Él siempre la vio tan fuerte e invulnerable, tan capaz e independiente, que pensó que ella jamás necesitaría de él y aun así. . .

**Todo te lo debo a ti.**

Le dijo ella. El moreno arqueó una ceja sin entender claramente.

**Yo solo te di un hijo.**

**Ie.** Anna sonrió sonrojada, sentía que no podía callarse esto. **Siempre estuviste conmigo, me diste tu ayuda y tu apoyo, Yoh. . . no había podido hacerlo sin ti.**

El Asakura sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa, esta era la primera vez que la Kyouyama le agradecía por algo.

Con suavidad, Yoh se sentó detrás de ella, estrechándole la cintura, aspirando el aroma a flores que desprendían los dorados cabellos de su mujer.

La rubia había soltado a Hana, quien a gatas, seguía a una mariposa que iba de aquí para allá.

**¡Arigatou!.**

**¿Por qué?.**

El muchacho sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica; se rascó la cabeza, pensando, eran tantas cosas.

Le agradecía el que lo haya perdonado, que estuviese a su lado, que lo hubiese hecho tan feliz. . . por su amor, por todas las maravillosas noches que esperaba no perder jamás.

Pero más que nada. . .

**Por Hana. Aunque él era mi regalo para ti.**

Un hijo para Anna, de Yoh.

El Asakura buscó los labios de su esposa, feliz de pensar que el rubio era el pequeño de los dos.

Un regalo que se dieron mutuamente y que compartirían por lo que les quedase de vida.

**. . . . . Fin.**

* * *

AL FIN.

Cómo ven, demoré meses en terminar esta historia, que por cierto, es la más larga que he escrito, bueno, larga en cuanto a capítulos, pero los mismos son muy costor ¬¬'.

Cómo sea, fue difícil ya que yo amo el HAOxANNA, pero se siente bien cambiar un poquito, al menos por esta vez.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE FANFIC:**

**LadySc-Maaya- **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. La siguiente historis vendrá en un par de semanas))  
**Roshio Asakura **((ARIGATOU. Creo que la confesion de Yoh era una buena escusa para tanta infidelidad, jeje, bueno, era mejor que ser infiel solo por que se le dio la gana))  
**Anna Haruno **((GRACIAS. Este fue el final TT, espero te haya gustado. Y tienes razon, ellos dos no pueden estar separados))  
**Katsumi Kurosawa **((GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE FIC. Bueno, si yo fuese Anna, no lo olvidaria jamás))  
**Darkangel risa **((GRACIAS POR LEER. Este fue el final, espero te haya gustado))  
**Maeda Ai **((MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS. Tu siempre lees mis fics, me alegra saber que mis intentos de lemon te agradan, tu eres la maestra para escribir esto. Espero te haya gustado el final))  
**Ro **((GRACIAS. Me alegra te haya gustado esta historia, aqui el final TT))  
**Itako no Nardi **((MUCHAS GRACIAS. Tu igual escribes muy lindo -espero un nuevo cap de tu fic-. Viene un HxA, AU, es el más largo que he escrito y estrá por aqui en dos semans))  
**Delih-chan **((GRACIAS. Aqui el fin, aunque sinceramente siempre se me va la inspiracion al final de los fics TT))  
**Kaoru240 **((ARIGATOU. Sip, se tuvo que terminar TT, ojalá te haya gustado el desenlace))  
**Hikaru-Hoshi **((MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TANTOS REVIEWS. Sip, los bebés son una gran carga, yo por eso sigo soltera, jeje. Bueno, Anna estaba muy dolida, pero aun asi lo quiere, pero eso es muy tortuoso, como sea ya se reconciliaron. Oye, si, el hijo de Tamao se quedó sin nombre, bueno, es que el importante era Hana))

* * *


End file.
